Smash Bros Capcom Expedition
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: The Smash Bros. and the Capcom heroes hunt for an ancient treasure that is threatening the humanity. CHAPTER 10: Two new original characters make their appearances and Mario and Luigi are debating on whether or not they go after the Smash Orb.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**__The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically)

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_--_Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto _  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian _

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin_**

Now onto the story.

**

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

**

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time?

: Chapter 1:

"Get them!" A yell sounds from deep inside an ancient structured cave. Ryu and Ken are seen running down the halls. A herd of shadows is pursuing them.

"Nice going Ken!" Ryu is angry at Ken, "If you haven't touched that jewel monkey in the first place—"

"It was calling to me!" Ken whines, "Stop blaming me for goodness' sake!"

The duo stops at their tracks as they saw another herd of shadows coming toward them. The shadows are revealed to be soldiers and elite working for Shadoloo. They are carrying heavy guns, bazookas and rifles.

Ryu and Ken each faced their opponent, their backs against each other's, "We're done for." Ken singsongs.

An audible voice sounds from an earphone placed inside Ryu's right ear. Ryu adjusts it to listen. Chun-Li was on the other line, "What's taking you so long? Are you guys okay?"

"Chun." Ryu mutters, "We're fine. We're just having trouble thanks to a certain someone."

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"GET EM!" One of the soldiers yells and immediately the entire troop leaps on the duo. Ryu jumps in the air and Ken rolls on the floor. Ryu throws a Hurricane Kick and a sweep kick, knocking about a dozen soldiers. Ken ran in circle through the soldiers, landing flaming uppercuts and elbows on them. The soldiers were down and out.

"I don't think you need to worry anymore Chun." Ken yells to Ryu's ear so that Chun-Li could hear him, "We took care of the gang."

"Dude…" Ryu gently rubs his ear.

"Are you sure?" Chun-Li yells on the other line. Before Ken could respond, an explosion gushes out of the ground, emerging a dozen of Shadoloo elites. Ryu and Ken look around and saw they were completely surrounded.

"…I begin to think I wasn't." Ken whispers again to Ryu. Ryu rolls his eyes. At the same time, the surrounding elite formed a path allowing two people to come through. They were M. Bison and Wario. M. Bison smiled, his blank eyes gleamed. Wario smiled as well, showing all of his teeth. Bison is floating and has his cape on.

"Give me what I'm looking for." M. Bison demands.

"Yeah." Wario exclaims, "Give him what he's looking for."

"Should we say 'Never'?" Ken whispers to Ryu. Ryu approaches Bison and narrows his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about Bison."

"You know full well what I'm talking about, fooling mortal." Bison says, "The Orb of the Once-Almighty, spoken by legends. Chun-Li and you two are after this aren't you? Oh and it's not just you three, the United States Air Force Lieutenants are after it too heh?"

"What makes you think that?" Ken asks. Bison smiles, points his palm toward Ryu's ear and psychically removed the earphone and crunches it. A dial tone rang through the damage earphone, "Take 'em away."

Ryu and Ken place a stance, "No way in hell you're going to take us down without a fight." Ryu sneers.

"Yeah so if you think you can take us down, think again sucker."

Bison grins. Wario looks up to Bison, "They called you sucker."

"I know Wario." Bison removes his cape, which disappears in sight, "But after this fight, we'll see who the sucker is."

Ryu and Ken steps a foot forward, another foot backward, their hands together and almost reaching their backs. They yell "HADOKEN!" together as they aim their arms toward a smiling Bison.

* * *

-Smash Base- 

The Smash Base is seen floating gracefully above the reddish skies. Inside the Smash Base, Zero-Suit Samus Aran is seen in the kitchen frying and fixing up a delicious Chinese meal. Fox McCloud comes by and sees her going at it.

"Wow Samus. I didn't know you could cook." He says.

"I cook all the time back home." Samus says, "I'm fixing some delicious green onion pancakes served on sweet and sour dipping sauce."

"Green onion pancakes?" Fox raises an eyebrow, "Who would want to eat that?"

Suddenly a herd of smashers—Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, Link, Pit and Meta-Knight runs to the dining hall like children on Christmas Day, their plates trembling on their hands.

"Yo Sam, is your yummy breakfast fixed up yet?" Mario asks.

"Gimme the big one!" Link complains.

"No, give me the big one!" Pit complains.

"I'm the captain here, so I need some food!" Meta-Knight yells.

"PIPIKACHU!" Pikachu complains.

Kirby drops the plate, stretched his mouth wide open and inhales the entire feast, close to swallowing some smashers. Kirby gulps the pancakes and the sauce, burps, and sighs. The smashers angrily stare at the pink puffball that went straight to sleep after his dining.

"Here goes our breakfast now." Mario sighs.

Suddenly, a strident alarm sounds all around the Base. The smashers look around the room that turns totally red, burning with the emergency lights.

"Your Attention Smashers. Please head towards the Smash Bros. Bureau for an important conference. Please head towards the Smash Bros. Bureau for an important conference." The computer says.

The smashers look at each other, seemingly worried.

* * *

NEXT…

* * *

-The smashers head for Mexico. 

-Snake joins force with Guile and Charlie.

-First original character takes his/her first appearance.

* * *

-**Author's Note: **"Expedition" is a never-ending story that involves the Smash Bros., the Capcom, and original Fanfiction Characters on the hunt to grab the Orb of the Once-Almighty aka the Smash Orb. I would need as much characters for the story. If you're willing to participate, post in their names and their information on either the story's review board or the story's forum topic. 

What do you think of the story so far? Don't forget to review too. Reviews encourage me to write better chapters. Yet, better chapters take time sometimes, so patience :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically)

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_--_Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto _  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian _

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin_**

Now onto the story.

**

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

**

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time?

: Chapter 2:

-United States Air Force Base-

The base was full of people, doing about their business, either on computer or on bureau. Chun-Li is seen pacing around, looking panicky. She turns to face a computer.

"Found anything yet?" She says as she looks over the shoulder of a young man at his early 20s sitting in front of the computer. The young man has good looks and handsome appearance and is wearing a desert-brown T-Shirt, a beige jacket on it, blue jeans and brown shoes. His hair is chestnut and spiky and he's wearing thin glasses very similar to reading glasses.

"No luck Chun." The man responds.

"Oh come on Drew!" Chun-Li yells, "I thought you were gifted. What was that 550 in your IQ score for?"

The man—Drew—faces Chun-Li, "You may call me smart, Chun-Li, but I can't save the world alone…and besides, the computer here has no trace of Ryu or Ken anywhere."

"Sounds like Bison caught them." A voice sounds from behind the duo. Chun-Li and Drew turns around to see Guile entering the base with Charlie.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, think about it." Charlie says, "There's no signal of Ryu or Ken anywhere on the computer. And that Smash Orb that was with them must have vanished too."

"But what's more important is that we shouldn't let Bison or anyone, get their hands on the Smash Orb." Guile points out.

"So what are you suggesting? Should we look for Bison instead?" Drew asks.

"Either you do that, or I find him myself." Another voice sounds from behind the crew. Everyone turns their attention to a man in green soldier attire. The man looked like he was in his thirties and had his right eye looks like it carries an invisible scar.

* * *

-Smash Base- 

"You summoned us didn't you?" Mario addresses a creature of unknowingly evilness. The creature looks arrogant, foul, and dangerous and has three monstrous heads in an Archimonde-type body: one fire dragon head, one poison serpent head, and one lightning dragon head. He has a burning tail between his legs split in three different ones. The smashers are facing the creature up front in a dark red chamber. The creature smiles creepily.

"You've read my mind, did you Mario?" the creature (all three heads) speaks.

"Just tell us what you want this time Azul." Fox addresses the creature. Link elbows Fox to keep him quiet.

"_What I want?_" Azul snarls, "_What I want is for you to find the Orb of the Once-Almighty: The Smash Orb. Words has it, it is loose in the world once more. You must find that Orb if we're to protect the Earth and the Galaxy._"

"The Orb of the Once-Almighty?" Pit exclaims, "It's here on Planet Earth?"

"Are you really telling us the truth?" Fox crossed his arms.

"_You think I'm bluffing? See for yourself!_" Azul's poison-snake eyes glows and appearing above him was the holographic picture of the Smash Orb, floating gracefully in the air. The picture zooms out, displaying a map of Mexico. A country in Mexico is blinking red as if the Smash Orb is located there.

The smashers look at each other, looking a little freaked out.

* * *

-Desert- 

A polar arm man is seen strolling on the hot sands of an unknown desert. He carries a sheathed scythe on his back. His black hair seems messy. He is wearing jeans and a black shirt with a red X on it. His purple eyes look calm and quiet, yet it fixed meticulously at his opponent who was approaching him at the same time he was.

His opponent is also a man and has a strange dark air around him, since he has white hair fashioned with his dark clothings. He is also seen carrying a weapon of his choice: double katana sheathed by his waist.

The man with the X-shirt sweeps off the sweat from his forehead and frowns due to the sun's burning heat. The second man seems not to care for the heat. It was as if he was used to it. The two men stand face to face and about twelve feet from each other. The wind blows between them.

"So what's it gonna be Mid?" the first man asks the second man.

The second man smirks, "The name is Midnight, Lenji…but of course, you didn't know that so I must put my hands together for your ego."

"Y'know we're not here to talk?" Lenji says.

"You're right." Midnight says, "We aren't here to talk."

About a mile from the two men, two ladies is seen strolling up the sandy hills in haste. It is Peach, Roy, and another man who looked kind, loyal, focused, and has the looks of a good fighter.

"If we can't find these two, they're going to kill each other." Peach yells.

"There's no point in panicking Lady Peach." The man tells her, "We'll find them before they can say duel."

"I hope you're right Ichiju." Roy says, "'cause those two can't put down their rivalries for once."

Somewhere far from Peach, Ichiju Zero, and Roy is Sheik, wearing a dark garb and watching their every move. Sheik sighs and leaves the scene.

* * *

-United States Air Force- 

"May I ask who are you?" Charlie asks the man. The man enters the base uninvited, "Your worst enemy's worst nightmare."

"How come security didn't see you enter?" Chun-Li complains.

"Calm yourself Chun-Li." Guile says, "I don't think it's that much of a big deal."

"If you want to find M. Bison, I know of a perfect solution. Name's Snake by the way." The man smiles.

"Do you have any relations with M. Bison?" Guile asks.

"No, but I can trace him." Snake replies, "I happen to have a long history with Bison."

"So what do you suggest?" Drew asks.

"Let's go to Mexico."

Chun-Li, Guile, Drew, and Charlie all look at each other then back at Snake, "Mexico?" they reply in unison.

"What?" Snake smiles, "Not in the mood for some foreign fun?"

"Look man, we're trying to find the Orb of the Once-Almighty, Ryu, and Ken. We're not really into the Mexican fun." Charlie argues.

Snake raises an eyebrow. Drew interrupts, "Wait a minute guys. Did you forget already? Ryu and Ken _are _in Mexico."

Snake smiles. Chun-Li blinks, "But I thought they were in Egypt."

"The Temple of the Sun and the Temple of the Moon are not in Egypt. They're in Mexico." Snake points out.

Guile remains speechless. He turns to face Chun-Li, "So…wait a minute, if these temples are in Mexico City, then where did we send Ryu and Ken?"

Charlie blinks, "In Egypt."

Chun-Li slams her forehead, "Shoot! We sent Ryu and Ken to the wrong place!"

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID CHUN LI?"

"Me?" Chun-Li cries, "It's Drew who didn't correct me in the first place."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Drew says, "I wasn't tracking them on the computer by the time they reached their destination."

"Hey calm down. Having Ryu and Ken in Egypt is a good thing." Snake points out.

The foursome faces Snake questionably. "What do you mean?" Guile asks.

* * *

-Smash Base- 

"_Behold, the Orb of the Once-Almighty_" Azul introduced the holographic picture of the Smash Orb floating above his head once more. The smashers look astonished.

"This artifact…" Meta-Knight breathes, "This artifact truly exists. We're in grave danger."

The smashers faces Meta-Knight questionably, "Grave danger you said?" Pit exclaims. Kirby and Pikachu shudders.

Meta-Knight faces Pit and nods, "That's right. This orb is the key to the very end of the universe. Thousands of years ago, an ancient warlock possessed it and destroyed the galaxy by simply a shove into the Sun."

The smashers look at each other, feeling scared.

"We've gotta do something." Link says.

"Do something?" Mario says boldly, "We've gotta act on it. We must find that Orb."

"_Yes…_" Azul responds, "You must all find the Orb of the Once-Almighty before it is too late. Now, your first mission is to go to the city of Mexico and seek the mysteries of the Temple of the Sun and the Temple of the Moon in the ancient civilization: Teotihuacán. Succeed in the mysteries and the Orb shall be ours to protect our galaxy."

"To protect our galaxy, got it." Mario nods.

"So what do you say guys? Onto Mexico?" Fox faces the gang. The gang places their hands together and raises them up as they yell in unison.

Azul smiles evilly, "_Just you wait Smash Brothers, for this trip is going to be the beginning of a muy caliente roller coaster hell ride."_

* * *

NEXT…

* * *

-The smashers meet a connoisseur in Mewtwo. 

-Snake provides big plans for the Capcom heroes.

-Sheik leads Peach, Roy and Ichiju Zero to a pyramid.

-Midnight and Lenji meet a dangerous foe.

-Kane and Icecap take their first appearances.

* * *

-Author's Note: "Expedition" is a never-ending story that involves the Smash Bros., the Capcom, and original Fanfiction Characters on the hunt to grab the Orb of the Once-Almighty aka the Smash Orb. I would need as much characters for the story. If you're willing to participate, post in their names and their information on either the story's review board or the story's forum topic. 

What do you think of the story so far? Don't forget to review too. Reviews encourage me to write better chapters. Yet, better chapters take time sometimes, so patience

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically)

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_--_Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto _  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian _

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin_**

Now onto the story.

**

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

**

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time?

: Chapter 3:

-United States Air Force Base-

"Look Snake. Enough with the joke and out with it, all right? How is that a good thing to have Ryu and Ken trapped in Egypt?" Chun-Li complains.

"They are not currently trapped in Egypt." Snake says. "They are stalling. Stalling the leader of Shadoloo Bison, who has no idea the Orb of the Once-Almighty, is located in Mexico."

Guile rubs his chin, "I see, so that's why you want us to head down to Mexico?" Snake nods.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Charlie proposes, "Should we go ahead now?"

"Not quite." Snake says, "We can't move to another country without our passport."

"Oh we have our passports." Guile smiles then flashes his International passport. So does Chun-Li, Charlie, and Drew. Snake shakes his head, "Not that kind of passport."

Snake steps asides, allowing an individual to enter the room. He looks calm, level headed, loyal, usually in deep-thought and somewhat emotionless He has an athletic build, eyes the color violet, and black hair that goes slightly beyond his shoulders. He is about an inch to reaching six feet tall. The foursome stares at him, especially Chun-Li, who seems to be developing a crush. "Who…"

"People, this is Kane." Snake introduces. Kane waves and smiles.

"He is _fine_!" Chun-Li exclaims.

The boys all look at Chun-Li strangely.

* * *

-Desert- 

Midnight and Lenji draw each other's weapons and point towards each other. Midnight makes the first strike and passes right through Lenji. Lenji falls on one knee. Midnight turns around for the final blow but Lenji quickly gets up, rolls behind Midnight and landed a lunar slash on Midnight's back. Midnight recoils, showing no sign of blade pain. Midnight and Lenji throws at each other and clashes blades once more. The blades get stuck in the middle and the fighters stare murderously into each other's eyes.

"Feeling any pain yet?" Lenji asks.

"Not a bit. How about you?" Midnight asks.

"If I say I was, then I'm lying."

"Good then."

Both the polar arm man and the swordman withdraw.

Meanwhile, Peach, Ichiju Zero and Roy are still hiking up the burning sandy hills. The wind blew strongly over Ichiju Zero's red hair, but not Roy's or Peach since Ichiju Zero was in front.

"Man," Ichiju Zero complains, "This wind is damn strong and scorching."

"There's no time to complain Ichiju!" Peach replies, "We have to find Midnight and Lenji before it's too late."

"I think I see them." Roy cries as he spots two active shadows. Peach hikes a little more until she takes a glimpse at what Roy saw.

"They're at it already." Peach exclaims and goes towards them.

"Are you sure it's not a mirage?" Roy says, "We've been walking for hours without drinks or anything. Our camel drank our last drink."

"Wait Peach! Stop!" Ichiju Zero yells.

Peach stops on her tracks then turn around to Ichiju, "What now? We don't have much time."

"You can't move a muscle." Ichiju Zero yells.

"And why not?" Peach yells back.

Suddenly a hiss is heard. The trio looks around searching for the source of the hissing, "What's that?" Roy demands.

The sand quickly feels like shrinking, morphing into a quick sand of some sort. Ichiju Zero, Roy, and Peach begins to drown in the quicksand.

"Wh-What's that?" Roy exclaims.

"Quicksand!" Ichiju Zero exclaims.

"HELP!" Peach yells.

Meanwhile, Midnight and Lenji leap to each other again then stops short. Midnight looks up, "Did you hear that?"

Lenji stares momentarily at Midnight. Seeing that he was paying no attention in him, he looks up also, "Hear what?" he asks.

"That sound like Lady Peach… in trouble."

Lenji looks concerned, "She can't be in trouble. Isn't Ichiju and Roy supposed to be taking care of her?"

"Think again pal." A voice sounds from behind the two warriors. They turn around and saw a man whose back is turned. On the back of his karate uniform was scribbled a glowing symbol. The man's hair was up, attached, and blazing red. He has great physique and wears wooden heel sandals.

The man turns around revealing himself as Akuma. The two swordsmen shudder at his sight and whisper his name, "Akuma."

* * *

-Ruins- 

Peach, Ichiju Zero, and Roy found themselves unconscious in a structured cave, similar to the one seen earlier. Peach wakes up first and looks at her surrounding. "Oh mine…what is this place?"

She quickly goes to wake up the two boys, "Guys! Wake up!"

Roy and Ichiju Zero slowly open their eyes, get up, and look at their surroundings, "What…" Roy mutters.

"Where are we?" Ichiju Zero mutters.

"I don't know. But it looks really…like a place for relic stuffs."

* * *

-Mexico City- 

"So this is Mexico." Mario gazes at the surrounding of the city's main square of Mexico City: El Zócalo. The smashers are surrounded by people, going about their business in this enormous square. The smashers stroll in awe.

"This place is huger than Final Destination." Link points out.

"That is because it _is _huger than Final Destination." A voice calls from behind the smashers. They turn around and saw a figure dressed up in a hood.

"Who are you?" Fox asks.

The figure chuckles, "Have you forgotten already vulpine?"

Not far from the smashers, on the other side of the square, are Guile, Snake, Chun-Li, Drew, Charlie and their new ally Kane. Chun-Li couldn't stop staring at Kane. He turns to face Chun-Li, "What?" he asks.

Chun-Li drools, "The question is…what's up?"

"Listen ma'am, I don't know what is your problem but it's not polite to stare." Kane quietly says.

"Oh so now I'm staring? And who the hell are you calling ma'am? Do you know who I am?"

"Early 40s." Drew smiles. Chun-Li stares at him as if wanting to punch him, "You had to blow it, did you?" She shakes her head, "No, I'm 38."

"Isn't that code for early 40s?" Drew mocks. Chun-Li reaches Drew's colon to grab it, but Charlie quickly separates the duo, "People, people, people, please." Charlie says, "Can we act like we're all mature here?"

"So Snake, where are we supposed to go?" Guile asks a spaced-out Snake. Snake doesn't respond.

"Snake?" Guile asks again.

Snake turns around, but instead of facing Guile, he faces Kane, "Kane. I need you here."

Kane approaches Snake, "Something the matter David?" he calls Snake by his real name. Snake looks up the sky once more, "I have a bad feeling about this." He says.

"What do you mean?" Kane asks.

"Someone is watching."

* * *

-Desert- 

Akuma approaches Midnight and Lenji. Midnight points his katana towards Akuma, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Akuma chuckles, "I'm here to finish the job I came to do."

"Which is what? Kill us?" Lenji exclaims.

"The Orb of the Once-Almighty." Akuma stretches his hand towards the two swordsmen, "I know you have it. I know you have the location of that orb's resting place. Give it to me…if you value your life that is."

"I knew it." Lenji says.

"Never." Midnight says. Lenji then stares at Midnight as if he's talking crazy, "Never?"

Akuma cocks his head on one side, "Never?"

"Never as in we never cared for this orb." Midnight complains, "It's a myth. A bunch of bull tales. So either you back off, or we off your head."

"Aren't we supposed to be rivals here?" Lenji says.

"We'll see whose head gets off first." Akuma stomps the ground and everything shakes. A red aura surrounds him and sands blew everywhere, blinding Midnight and Lenji. The two swordsmen shield their eyes. As soon as they open it, they see no sign of Akuma.

"Where is he?" Lenji says.

"How should I know?" Midnight exclaims.

"Boy, he's good." Lenji says.

"Not as good as—"

Midnight feels a painful force driving hard on his back and is sent flying. Lenji looks at his rival on the ground, then at Akuma who appears behind him, approaching him. Akuma aims his hand toward a transfixed Lenji and smiles demonically, "Where is the Orb? Tell me or I'll kill you."

* * *

-Ruins- 

"Do you think that this is where they keep all the treasures and artifacts?" Roy wonders, his eyes on ancient paintings and scriptures on walls.

"I bet so." Ichiju Zero says.

As the boys were gazing at different artifacts and codes, Peach comes across a suspicious wall painting. She narrows her eyes and quickly recognizes a woman in that painting who has her striking resemblance and held a pearl of translucent polar white color. The pearl looks as if it was glowing ivory light and appears to have two intersected lines that look like a plus sign. She reaches to touch the painting. The painting reacts to her touch like rippling water. Peach backs away in fear, still staring at the painting of herself, or her double.

"Roy! Ichiju! Come and see!" she calls. Roy and Ichiju hastily reach to her.

"What is it?" Roy asks.

"The painting…" Peach exclaims, "…touch it."

Ichiju reaches to the painting and touches it. No ripples happen. Roy takes his turn to touch the painting. No ripples happen either. The boys shrugs, "we touched it." Ichiju says.

"What were we supposed to see?" Roy asks.

"The…ripples. It was moving on the painting like we've touched water, look!" Peach reaches for the painting to touch it once more. To her dismay, no ripples happen.

"What?" she says, "How is that possible?"

"Oh it is possible in real life." Roy says.

"I'm not joking Roy!" Peach exclaims, "I did saw water rippling on the painting."

"And why on earth does that painting has your face on it?" Ichiju questions, his eyes staring at the woman.

"I don't know." Peach shudders, "It's all freaky."

"I can explain that." Another voice, female yet sounds masculine, sounds from behind the duo. They turn around and see Sheik. Sheik did not smile or anything. She simply stared at all trios, especially Peach.

"Sheik?" Roy blinks, "What are you doing here?"

Sheik looks around then signals them to follow her, "Come here. I must show you something."

The trio follows Sheik until they reach the ruins' balcony. There, she points toward a pyramid, "That Pyramid there is known as the Great Pyramid of Giza. It has a supernatural connection with the painting you're referring to, and you Princess Peach."

"Me?" Peach says.

"What does Peach has got to do with the pyramid and the painting?" Roy says, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Come on Lady Peach. Don't believe in all that bull. First, the rippling on the painting, then the Great Pyramid and you being part of some mysteries?" Ichiju Zero argues, "What about that woman in the painting? It's obvious that she's a double. Everybody has a double."

"Do you have a double?" Roy asks him.

"Just here me out, okay?" Sheik says, "I'm here on a mission to protect the daughter of the dark magician who ruled the end of the universe a millennium ago, and that magician is resting at that tomb inside the pyramid. The dark mage's tomb, the Great Pyramid, the paintings and Peach are all connected to the Smash Orb, the Orb of the Once-Almighty."

"The Orb of the Once-Almighty?" The trio exclaims.

Sheik faces Peach, "Whatever happens, Princess Peach, you must leave this place. You must leave Egypt and never come back again. If your true identity gets reveal, everyone, the entire world, will die."

* * *

-El Zócalo, Mexico City- 

"Can you venture a guess?" the figure in the shadowy hood complains. No response came from the smashers. The figure in the shadowy hood leans toward them and whispers, "Mewtwo."

The smashers' mouth hanged down.

"Oh my gosh! It _is _really y—" Pit is about to burst out the name but Mewtwo covers his mouth to shush him, "What are you doing?" the Pokemon complains, "I'm not supposed to be found out."

Mario blinks, "Why?"

"The Orb." Mewtwo replies, "Someone is after the Orb of the Once-Almighty and I must protect it from burglars…and murderers."

The smashers look concerned. The Capcom characters on the other side of the square also look the same way. Snake and Kane look around as if searching for a serial killer.

"Umm…Kane? Snake?" Charlie asks, "What are we looking for again?"

Snake still hasn't respond, so does Kane. Both duos are completely silent. Watching over the top of the National Palace is a Mobian polar bear, which seems to be carrying a strike sword. The bear smiles as his eyes fixed on Mewtwo, "There you are" he mutters as he pulls out his Strike Sword, "You're not getting away that easily."

* * *

The story so far…

* * *

**-The smashers (and Azul):** The smashers goes to Mexico City to located the Orb of the Once-Almighty, aka the Smash Orb, which is rumored by Azul to be heavily guarded inside Teotihuacán, somewhere in the Temple of the Sun or the Temple of the Moon. The smashers arrived in Mexico City and met Mewtwo once again. Mewtwo insisted to have his identity sealed for he was on a mission to protect the Smash Orb from evil; however someone in the square was watching him. It was Icecap, the Mobian polar bear searching for something…or someone to stop moving. 

**-The Capcom (including Wario, Drew Devin, Solid Snake, and Kane):** Ryu and Ken came to Egypt to obtain the Smash Orb and keep it away from Shadoloo Bison and his loyal advisor Wario. Ryu and Ken are caught in a brawl with Bison and Wario. Whatever has happened to them will be coming soon.

Upon losing Ryu and Ken's signal, Guile, Charlie, Chun-Li and Drew Devin plan to find them. But a man known as Solid Snake (Metal Gear), and his best friend Kane, have something different in mind. Snake propose a trip to Mexico to locate the Smash Orb. Upon arriving in Mexico, Snake and Kane sensed a presence, fearing that evil is watching them.

**-Midnight, Lenji, and Slith**: Midnight and Lenji are two rivals who hate each other's skills. They are willing to do anything to see who's stronger, including killing each other. During their brawl, they hear Peach's scream then finds Akuma approaching them. Akuma's presence triggers an all-out bloody battle between the trio as Akuma demands the location of the Smash Orb.

**-Peach, Ichiju Zero and Roy (plus Sheik):** Peach, Ichiju Zero, and Roy travels in the desert to find Midnight and Lenji. But in failure of reaching in time, they fell in a quicksand and found themselves inside a chamber with various scribbling and paintings, including the painting of a woman who looks like Peach. Peach's contact with the painting makes ripples, but does not affect Ichiju and Roy. Sheik reveals to the trio that that painting, Peach, and the Great Pyramid of Giza he showed them, are all connected to the Smash Orb and the alleged daughter of the Great Magician responsible for the end of the universe (hence, the woman in the painting). He warns Peach to flee Egypt (the place they were located at) and never show her face again, unless it means the end of the universe again.

* * *

Next…

* * *

-Icecap finds Mewtwo. 

-Chun-Li, Charlie, Guile, and Drew are playing spies inside a Ballroom.

-Mario notices something suspicious.

-Ryu and Ken confront Wario.

-Ichiju Zero, Roy and Peach separate.

-Slith and Keliatia make their first appearances.

* * *

-Author's Note: "Expedition" is a never-ending story that involves the Smash Bros., the Capcom, and original Fanfiction Characters on the hunt to grab the Orb of the Once-Almighty aka the Smash Orb. 

In addition to inviting authors' characters, I also made a thread in the story's forum topic: "Predictions." If you have any ideas of what is going to happen next, feel free to post there (or in the review board) Predictions must be edge-seating and eye-popping. Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin_**

Now onto the story.

**

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

**

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time?

: Chapter 4:

- El Zócalo, México City-

"Hear me all. My identity must be conceived at all time." Mewtwo whispers to the smashers who were at the square of Mexico City.

"Why? What's going on?" Mario asks.

"The Orb of the Once-Almighty." Mewtwo replies, "Someone is after it, and I must protect it from burglars and murderers."

"Wait a minute. Do you have it?" Link asks. Mewtwo simply looked at him.

The Capcom characters on the other side of the square look around meticulously especially Solid Snake and Kane.

"Umm…Kane? Snake?" Charlie asks, "What are we looking for again?"

Snake doesn't respond, so does Kane.

Watching over the top of the National Palace is a Mobian polar bear, which seems to be carrying a strike sword. The bear smiles as his eyes fixed on Mewtwo, "There you are" he mutters as he pulls out his Strike Sword, "You're not getting away that easily."

The Mobian polar bear jumps off the National Palace roof and right behind Mewtwo. He wraps his arm around his neck by force. The smashers scream, "Mewtwo!"

* * *

-Desert- 

"Where is he?" Lenji says as he and Midnight search frantically for Akuma.

"How should I know?" Midnight exclaims.

"Boy, he's good." Lenji says.

"Not as good as—"

Midnight feels a painful force driving hard on his back and is sent flying. Lenji looks at his rival on the ground, then at Akuma who appears behind him, approaching him. Akuma aims his hand toward a transfixed Lenji and smiles demonically, "Where is the Orb? Tell me or I'll kill you."

A battle cry sounds behind Lenji. Lenji turns around and sees Midnight passing right by him and lunging at Akuma. Both fighters fell on the sandy grounds and struggle.

"Nobody! I said _nobody, _knocks the great Midnight down like that! You hear me demon?" Midnight yells.

The duo continues to struggle until Akuma shoves Midnight off him using his two legs. Akuma gets up, teleport behind Midnight and shot a Gouhadouken toward Midnight. Midnight slaps the dark energy in the air and shot toward him a series of dark energies balls. Akuma slaps them away as well. Both adversaries keep shooting dark energies toward each other. Lenji simply stands there and watch in amazement.

* * *

-Ruins- 

Sheik faces Peach, "Whatever happens, Princess Peach, you must leave this place. You must leave Egypt and never come back again. If your true identity gets reveal, everyone, the entire world, will die."

"What?" Peach seems shock, "What do you mean everyone will die due to my presence in Egypt?"

"Yeah!" Ichiju Zero exclaims, "She only came in as a tourist, not as a threat."

"Besides, she's the princess of a faraway land." Roy points out.

"And a key to expose the Orb of the Once-Almighty to evil." Sheik said.

"Are you saying that because of the painting?" Ichiju Zero asks, his arms crossed, "Because that's preposterous. Anyone can look like Princess Peach. That's why there is this phrase 'double'"

"Look, will you just leave this place?" Sheik booms. "I'm not discussing this any further. Just do as I say, or you will all regret it!"

* * *

-Shadoloo Egyptian Base- 

Ryu and Ken are seen unconscious, bare-chested, and enchained on a wall, inside a prison. A loud clank from a pot and a utensil wakes the two fighters up.

"Wake up, sleeping beauties!" comes the voice of Wario. Ryu and Ken blink a few times to get a good look at the person who woke them up.

"Where are we?" Ken mutters.

"Oh it's you. What have you done to us?" Ryu frowns at Wario as he notices scars around both his and Ken's body.

"Do I look like I did something to you two?" Wario asks, offended by Ryu's comment, "I only follow Master Bison's orders…"

"And do his orders involve treating us like slaves?" Ryu exclaims.

"Just eat your food." Wario says. He enters the cell carrying two plates of dry white bread and unpurified water.

"Open wide." He feeds the white bread to Ken. Ken chews the bread then spits it to Wario's face.

"You should have said 'spit it wide'" Ken replies, "I would have swallowed it."

Wario, not saying anything, wipes the food off his face and smiles.

* * *

-El Zócalo, México City- 

Mewtwo teleports, escaping Icecap's grasp. He faces him, a shadow ball forming between his hands. Mewtwo immediately stops his shadow ball. "Icecap!" he yells at the intruder.

The smashers are about to attack Icecap but Mewtwo stops them, "It's okay. He's not here to hurt me." He says.

"You damn right I'm not." Icecap exclaims, "Master Mewtwo, you know how dangerous it is to wander around Mexico City."

"Master Mewtwo?" Mario exclaims.

"Okay I don't get it. Why were you trying to choke Mewtwo earlier?" Fox exclaims.

"Choke him?" Icecap exclaims, "Master Mewtwo has been so loose these days, I have difficulties tracking him." He faces Mewtwo, "Master Mewtwo! I understand you want to learn more about the Orb of the Once-Almighty, but for the love of good, stop this hide-and-seek game! It's driving me nuts!"

"I'm sorry Icecap." Mewtwo says, "But wherever we go, danger follows." Mewtwo faces the smashers, "You see, Icecap is my bodyguard. He's supposed to watch over me as I investigate further the location of the Smash Orb."

The smashers face Icecap. "Gee, and we thought you were a bad guy." Pit says, "Sorry we thought of you that way."

"Bah, it's nothing." Icecap says.

"Wait a second." Link faces Mewtwo, "Did you just say that you are investigating the location of the Smash Orb a little further? Does that mean, you started investigating a long time ago?"

"Kind of." Mewtwo responds, "Anyway, we should head down the Mexico National Palace. Word has it; there is an exhibition inside the ballroom."

"Err, Mewtwo." Zero Suit Samus says, "I don't think we have no time, whatsoever to check out galleries."

"This is not about checking out galleries." Icecap interrupts, "Master Mewtwo claims that there is a clue behind one of the paintings there, regarding the Smash Orb's locations."

"Really? Then I guess we should go check it out then." Link proposes, and Icecap and the smashers left for the National Palace.

* * *

-Shadoloo Egyptian Base- 

"You know, I like you." Wario tells Ryu, "Your name is Ryu, is it?"

"Yeah sure, the name is Ryu." Ryu says, "And you know what I like on my plate? A twelve pound chicken dripped in some sweet bean jelly. And how about some lemonade to go too."

"I like pasta." Ken says.

"Hmm." Wario smiles once more, "And I like to eat bottles. You're Master Bison's prisoners and all you will be eating is this: bread and water. Whether you like 'em or not, I don't care."

"Sure. Throw in some talk, shorty." Ryu scoffs.

Ken blinks at Wario, "You eat bottle?"

"What does Bison wants from us anyway?" Ryu asks.

"Stop this foolish game." Wario exclaims, "You know full well what Master Bison wants, and he will not get it unless you guys gets tortured some more."

"Oh, so he calls 'getting chained up on a wall and been fed dry foods by a dwarf' torture?"

"And intense beating." Wario says, "Hence, the scars in your body. Now, finish your food so that I will take you to the Dolls for another round."

A series of steps are heard behind Ryu and Ken, catching their attention. Wario turns around and see a group of eight women, dressed eerily in dark-blue uniform like they were in the army. One of them however wears the same uniform of a lighter color and has blonde hair. It was Cammy. The rest of the women were Juni, Juli, Enero, Février, Satzuki, Aprile, and Xiayu.

Wario smiles at the sight of the girls and faces Ken and Ryu once more. Ryu looks horrified but Ken wasn't.

"Meet the Dolls, gentlemen." Wario laughs.

* * *

-Ruins- 

After a minute, Peach brings up her decision with a sigh, "All right. We'll leave the place."

Sheik sighs, "Thank you, princess."

"But before then, we were looking for Midnight and Lenji in the desert." Peach adds, "if we're to leave, I say let's find them first."

"No, you cannot." Sheik says.

"But, they are in the desert!" Peach complains, "And they are really reckless when it comes to being alone together."

"Yeah, at least give us some slack, would you?" Ichiju Zero says.

Sheik sighs, "Maybe I could take you there. And from then, will you please leave?"

"Yes. We will." Peach answers.

"Thank you." Sheik turns away from the trio and begins to walk ahead, "This way please. I'll show you the exit."

The trio begins to follow Sheik. Roy steps on an uneven floor plaque. Their surroundings begin to shake.

"What was that?" Ichiju Zero exclaims.

Sheik faces Roy then looks down where his foot is, "Oh no! You activated a secret passageway!"

"Huh?" Roy looks down and sees his foot. He jumps out of the way in panic, "What's going on? A secret passageway?"

"Passageways, when activated inside ruins, they results in a complete cave-in." Sheik says.

"What?" Peach cried.

"We got to get out of here! Quick! Stay with me!" Sheik yells and the gang begins to run for the exit. The ruins begin to crumble, rocks are raining around them, and floors begin to separates. A floor shifted, causing a gap between Ichiju Zero and Roy, Peach and Sheik.

"Peach!" Roy yells.

"Lady Peach!" Ichiju Zero yells too.

"Guys!" Peach exclaims.

"Go on without us! We'll catch up!" Sheik proposes. Before Ichiju Zero and Roy got a chance to take a step, the floor crumbles and disappears from where they stand. The gang screams as they fall into a deep abyss.

* * *

-Desert- 

Midnight jumps on top of Akuma and slams him on the ground. Akuma reaches his arm to Midnight's chest and shot a blast of dark energy, blasting Midnight out of the way. Midnight breaks his fall midair, lands on his feet, and readies his katana. Lenji looks at Midnight, "The great Midnight?" he questions him.

"Look, why don't you just shut up and fight." Midnight leaps to Akuma and delivers a crescent swing of his katana, but Akuma dodges it. Lenji raises his scythe in the air, allowing the burning sunlight to reflect radiantly on the blade. Akuma turns around and Lenji delivers a crescent blow on him. Akuma falls to the ground.

Midnight looks at Lenji, then at the fallen Akuma, astonished, "Dude! One single blow and he's down? That was tight!"

"Bah, it was nothing." Lenji responds.

"He's right." The voice of Akuma causes the two to turn their attention to him. Akuma was on his feet, without a scratch, "it was nothing." He says as he approaches the two warriors.

* * *

-Los Angeles- 

"HELP!" The strident scream of Keliatia rings inside a black Dodge minivan. Keliatia has grey eyes, long dark-blue hair tied back in a low ponytail, and wears silver hoop earrings. She also wears a long, flowing, light-blue tunic over her black armor resembling Samus's power suit, equipped with a black cape, partially decorated with stars and planets on one side. A gang of thugs are seen inside the minivan as well. It seems that they are holding her hostage. Among the thugs were Birdie, Zangief, Bowser, and Balrog, driving the car.

Chasing the minivan is a white cruiser, its alarm was currently on and blaring in the scorching city streets of LA. On the cruiser's side is written the insignia S.T.A.R.S and inside the cruiser were the driver of the car Chris Redfield, and Megaman.exe, Luigi, Falco, and Slith as passengers. Slith's hair is long and spiky blond. He wears a large shirt that exposed his chest, and worn a little torn up pair of white pants. He looks like a traveling swordsman since he is carrying a large sword on his back.

Inside the Dodge minivan,

"Are they still following?" Balrog asks.

"Of course they are still following! What do you think these sirens behind us are for? Warning the forest's birds because of fire season?" Zangief yells at Balrog while restraining Keliatia on her seat.

"You don't have to yell." Balrog hisses back at Zangief.

"Nobody's allowed to yell!" Birdie adds, then faces Keliatia, "That applies to you, girlie."

"Don't you _dare _in your entire life call me girlie!" Keliatia yells, "What are you taking me for? Some sort of princess?"

"You look like one to me." Bowser says, "But you're not the type that will make my bride. No offense."

Keliatia scolds at Bowser, "EW!"

"Snap out of it Bowser!" Birdie yells at the Koopa, "Just because you're not there for your precious Peach, doesn't mean you have the liberty to mope at anytime and anyplace."

"_I_ HAVE THE LIBERTY TO MOPE AT ANYTIME AND ANYPLACE!" Bowser screams, "I CAN CONTRIBUTE SOME TO THE WORLD Y' KNOW?"

"Then can you contribute some of your breath away? You need Listerine bad." Keliatia squints and waves her hand near her nose.

"You…shut up." Birdie flips open his pocket knife and threaten Keliatia with it. She gulps.

Inside the cruiser,

"Why are you slowing down for?" Falco hisses, "We can't let them get away!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can! But then again, we can't just drive recklessly!" Chris replies.

"I want my Mario!" Luigi mopes, "I'm s-scared!"

"This is no time to panic Luigi!" Megaman.exe says.

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Luigi exclaims, "Mario is not here to clear this thing up or console me! Neither is Mommy!"

"Come on Luigi!" Megaman.exe yells.

A frantic Slith pulls his head out the window and yells to the minivan, "Keli!"

Keliatia looks up to the rear window of the minivan and sees Slith. "SLITH!" She yells back.

Zangief pulls her away from the window and restrains her, "Quiet!"

"Didn't you hear me say 'shut up'?" Birdie hisses.

"Come on Chris!" Slith exclaims, "Keli's in trouble!"

"I can see that, thank you very much." Chris yells.

"LOOK OUT!" Luigi screams as he sees Balrog pulling out of the window a machinegun and aims at the cruiser. He fires every bullet nonstop. The cruiser swirls around, dodging every bullet shots.

"This looks like war." Chris says, "Hang on guys!"

Chris pulls out his gun and begins firing back at the minivan. Rains of bullets poured horizontally, and back and forth between the vehicles. Birdie and Zangief joins in the gun war, so does Falco and Megaman.exe. Onlookers, passing by, flee for their lives.

"Those punks better not be hurting her." Slith thought.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

There was a huge crowd of people checking out the exhibition inside the ballroom of the Mexican National Palace. The ballroom was not really a ballroom but a patio courtyard with an ivory fountain standing in the midst. The night has fallen in Mexico City and the occupied courtyard looks radiant in lights. Chun-Li, Charlie, Guile, Drew, and Kane entered the courtyard, dressed in formal wear. Chun-Li was radiant in her dark-red silk evening gown with black heels and a suspicious gold anklet around her wrist fashioning her ensemble. Her hair is still tied in ponytail, but it is neat. Charlie, Guile and Drew all wear pinstripe linen suit of different color. Charlie's crimson red, Guile's emerald green, and Drew's sapphire blue. Kane is classy in a shaded indigo topcoat with a faux fur collar over his matching sportcoat and dress pants.

The party feels embarrassed as they take a look around and notices the guests at the exhibition dressed up casually and cool.

"Oh my gosh! We're all dressed up like freaks!" Charlie exclaims.

"Actually, we're dressed up like we're in Prom." Chun-Li remarks.

Guile turns his attention to Kane, "What did Snake said that he was heading to, anyway?"

"He said back at the Air Force Base." Kane reminds, "Which reminds me, we should have warned him about spies running around loose."

"Like us." Drew says.

"Speaking of Snake, what was that about back at the square?" Chun-Li says, "You gave us a scare there."

"Ah yes. We thought someone was watching us, but I guess it was a false alarm." Kane says.

"Spies?" Guile asks.

"Shadoloo Spies. They are looming in every continent as we speak." Kane says, "Bison may have gotten hold of Ryu and Ken, but he's not going to stop his hunt for the Orb of the Once-Almighty until he really gets the Orb of the Once-Almighty in his grasp."

Static is heard on Kane's earphone placed in his ear. The static clears up, replaced by Snake's voice, "All right, I'm in."

Kane listens to Snake, "Gotcha." He responds and faces the gang, "I'll be at the Presidents Garden to be on the lookout. You guys starts searching for clues on the paintings."

"How can we search for clues on the paintings?" Drew exclaims.

Chun-Li shows Drew her anklet, "Our spy gear, remember?"

Drew examined his anklet, so does Charlie and Guile. The trio all look at Chun-Li, "Doesn't that make us feel freaky?" Charlie comments, "People will begin to think that we're related."

"That already happened with the costumes." Guile says then faces Kane, "You be careful out there Kane."

"Will be." Kane leaves the scene.

"All right guys. It's Showtime." Guile says.

Somewhere at the same setting, the smashers all examine different paintings. One of the paintings catches Mario's attention. It is the painting of a wooden casket by a eerie background. Mario shudders at the sight of the painting.

Kirby approaches Mario and shudders as well. Mario looks at Kirby, "You're right. Something freaky about that painting."

"It's just the painting of a casket. What's so freaky about that?" The voice of one of the guests of the exhibit, a man, says, causing Mario and Kirby to turn their attention to the man.

"What's freaky about that, is that why on earth would someone paint a painting that freaky?"

"To celebrate a national holiday: Día de Los Muertos, Day of the Dead." The man says, "And please, stop calling it freaky. It's freaking me out now." The man leaves, shuddering in fear.

"Day of Dead…" Kirby mutters.

"Found anything?" the voice of Mewtwo alerts Mario. Mario faces Mewtwo approaching him. Icecap and the rest of the smashers follow.

"I guess I didn't. Only a painting of a casket." Mario says.

Zero Suit Samus observes the painting, "A casket?" she says.

"Why on earth would someone paint a painting that freaky?" Link says.

"Exactly." Mario replies.

"It may look freaky for y'all people, but it's just a painting. Perhaps painted to honor a national holiday." Fox says.

"Or painted to conceal an important clue…" Mewtwo thinks. The smashers turn to face Mewtwo. Mewtwo shakes his head, "But this is not important. I'll be heading to the Presidents Garden. I'm craving for some alone time." He says as he turns around to leave.

Mario examines the painting once more, "You know," he says, "Come to think of it, I think Mewtwo's right."

Fox faces Mario, "What do you mean?"

"The painting. It does look like it is concealing some clues."

"I could say that it resemble some ancient tombstone." Meta-Knight says.

"The sir knight is right." Another guest from the exhibition speaks. This time, it's a woman, "What you are seeing there is the ancient tombstone of a notorious mage who once reign everything during the End's Dynasty. It is located at the ancient civilization of Teotihuacán."

"The End's Dynasty?" Link says, "What is that?"

"It's a very dreadful moment in history that happened about a millennium ago." The woman's words stun the smashers.

* * *

-Shadoloo Egyptian Base- 

"Is it just me, or are we in heaven?" Ken remarks at the sight of Cammy and the Shadoloo Dolls approaching him and Ryu. Wario steps back. Ryu struggles to break free.

"You ain't going nowhere, fool." Cammy tells Ryu and lands a punch on his stomach, causing Ryu to spit blood.

"Ryu!" Ken yells.

Juni and Juli both approach Ken. Ken couldn't help but smile at them, "Why hello there ladies." He says, "Will it be all right if you leave Ryu alone? Please with a sugar on top?"

Juni thrusts a kick onto Ken's stomach, causing Ken to spit blood as well. Juli leaps and delivers a horizontal crescent kick to his face. The Dolls join in the beating. Wario laughs.

"This torture seems to be better than the first!" Wario says.

The Dolls pause for a second and turn their attention to Wario. Ryu and Ken breathe heavily. They look like they are about to die.

"Have a nice life y'all!" Wario pulls out a remote and as he is about to push the button on the remote, everything begins to shake and rocks and crumbles begin to fall. Ryu, Ken, the Dolls, and Wario look around in panic.

"Odd." Wario says, "It worked by itself."

A crash sounds and everyone screams.

* * *

Next…

* * *

-Mario and Fox heads for the Teotihuacán civilization. A curious Drew and a nosy Chun-Li follows. 

-M. Bison tracks Peach.

-Azul predicts a natural disaster.

-A high-speed chase comes to an explosive end.

-Ingrid travels into the future and sees the person who will hold the Smash Orb.

* * *

-Author's Note: After Chapter 10, I will no longer be inviting original characters (not for good but for a little while at least). But I think I will be reaching my limit. 

In addition to inviting authors' characters, I also made a thread in the story's forum topic: "Predictions." If you have any ideas of what is going to happen next, feel free to post there (or in the review board) Predictions must be edge-seating and eye-popping.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin_**

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time? 

: Chapter 5:

-Shadoloo Egyptian Base-

Wario is about to push the button on the remote when everything begins to shake and rocks and crumbles begins to fall. Ryu, Ken, Wario, and the Dolls look around in panic.

"That's odd." Wario says, "It activated by itself."

Everyone screams as everything crashes on them. Ryu, Ken and the Dolls stare at an unconscious Wario on the ground. Rocks are piled up on him and on top of the rocks is Peach, also unconscious. Ryu, Ken, and the Dolls are stun to see the princess.

"Oh my gosh," Ryu exclaims.

"It's…her." Ken says.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

"You know," Mario says as he is examining the painting of a casket in an eerie background, "Come to think of it, I think Mewtwo's right on one thing."

Fox faces Mario, "Right? What do you mean?"

"The painting. It may look freaky, but it does look like it is concealing some clues." Mario replies.

"I could say that it resemble some ancient tombstone." Meta-Knight says, "From a legendary king or something."

"The sir knight is right." Another guest from the exhibition, a woman, joins in the conversation, "What you are seeing there is the ancient tombstone of a notorious mage who once reign everything during the End's Dynasty. It is located at the ancient civilization of Teotihuacán."

"The End's Dynasty?" Link says, "What is that?"

"It's a very dreadful moment in history that happened about a millennium ago." The woman's words stun the smashers.

"A millennium ago?" Zero Suit Samus exclaims, "You mean, during the End of the Universe."

"Ah yes. I heard it was a very dreadful time." The woman says.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Pit says, "You said that the tombstone is located where?"

"The Teotihuacán civilization." The woman says, "It's not far from here."

"Really? Is it like across the palace or the square?" Meta Knight asks.

"About twenty to thirty miles from the city."

"TWENTY TO THIRTY!" Fox exclaims, "That's far!"

"But I wouldn't go there if I were you. It's not safe."

* * *

-Desert- 

Akuma approaches both Lenji and Midnight. Lenji is still shocked that Akuma is at his feet, even with that blow.

"How can you still survive this scythe?"

"I can survive anything." Akuma snarls.

"Then can you survive this?" Midnight yells and his entire body burst in anger. His back grew flaming wings and his black flame tattoo on his left arm engulfed him, making him totally dark-looking. His teeth grew the size of those of a tiger, and he grows a large foot.

He begins to float and his two katana blades float with him as well. The blades twirl around him and merge to become floating, sharp claws.

Lenji watches Midnight's transformation in amazement, However, Akuma looks unsurprised.

"Whoa…Midnight." Lenji gasps.

"Impressive work of art." Akuma claps his hand as soon as Midnight lands on his feet, "I didn't know you were a being born of darkness."

"Me neither." Lenji breathes.

"But, can you beat the Shin spirit in me?" Akuma stomps the sands and every surrounding blows away. A dark energy engulfs Akuma. Akuma's red hair ashen to become white. His red eyes ashen as well to become blank eyes. His black karate costume transformed into a dark-violet one. Akuma laughs like a demon. He has become Shin-Akuma.

Lenji looks at both Akuma and Midnight, "I'm facing two devils here."

* * *

-City Ruins- 

Ingrid walks around a totally destroyed city. The skyscrapers are half ripped. Rocks, broken windows, and even burnt walls block abandoned roads and avenues. Smoke has not cleared up. Ingrid looks at her surrounding in shock. She suddenly sees a shadow behind her. She turns around and inhales sharply at the sight of an individual in a brown cloak, holding the Smash Orb at his grasp.

"Oh my gosh," She mutters.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

"We've looked for every clue, and no luck." A devastated Chun-Li says. Drew isn't paying attention to her complaints, since he is watching the smashers speaking to the woman about the painting.

"Those guys look suspicious." Drew points out.

"I hate to tell you this, but they're just talking about some painting." Chun-Li says.

"What if the painting has some clues?" Drew says as he begins approaching the smashers.

"Not safe?" the smashers exclaim.

"Yes. If you're going without a tour guide." The woman says.

Link sighs, "For a second there, I thought you said it's not safe altogether."

"Oh no. It's totally safe." The woman says, "But without a tour guide, you'll get lost."

"Ditto." Fox says.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The woman takes leave. Mario's eyes are still on the painting. Zero Suit Samus sighs, "Come on guys, we have more clues to find."

"We'll be right there." Mario says.

Fox is about to leave but then turns to Mario, who is still staring at the painting. Fox approaches him, "Come on Mario. I think we should get out of here."

"What if we go to the Teotihuacán?"

Fox looks concerned.

* * *

-Shadoloo Egyptian Base- 

"It is her." Juli breathes in awe of Peach's presence.

"Evil's daughter…" Juni says.

"Master Bison must see her." Cammy proposes.

"Not without a fight." Ryu says. The Dolls turn around and see that Ken and Ryu are unchained. Ryu throws a punch at Cammy. Cammy flies into a wall. Ken delivers a Hurricane Kick, sending the Dolls flying. Ryu picks up Peach and runs off the jail. Ken follows.

"Oh gosh. What did we get ourselves into?" Ken tells Ryu.

"If the prophecy is true and we really have her with us, then we're marked for death." Ryu replies.

* * *

-Desert- 

"Who are you calling devil?" Midnight screams at Lenji.

"I'm calling both of you devils." Lenji says.

"After he's gone, you're next." Shin Akuma tells Lenji.

"Not until you're gone." Midnight says then begins to shoot multiple shadow balls toward Shin-Akuma. Shin-Akuma dodges the move and teleports behind Midnight. Before Shin-Akuma got the chance to touch him, Midnight steps away from him at a fast pace, flying. Midnight flies towards Shin-Akuma and begins to pummel him with multiple combo moves. Shin-Akuma counters every combo moves and the fight immediately becomes that of a Dragon Ball fight. Shin-Akuma delivers a hurricane kick onto Midnight's stomach. Midnight stops midair and dashes toward Shin-Akuma once more. Shin-Akuma shots a Dark ball, but Midnight makes the Dark ball disappears through a black hole and penetrates through that black hole. He teleports behind Shin-Akuma and uses his wings to blow Shin-Akuma down to the ground. Shin-Akuma lands on his feet and Midnight aims his hand to the ground. The ground shakes and suddenly a stream of magma flames shoots out of the ground, scorching Shin-Akuma. Midnight smiles evilly.

* * *

-Los Angeles- 

The dodge Minivan and the S.T.A.R.S cruiser still stroll around the scorching streets of LA. Gun's bullets are flying across each other's vehicle and onlookers run and scream for their lives.

"Those punks better not be hurting her." Slith says as he pulls his head out the window, "Keli!" he yells.

Inside the Dodge Minivan,

"Stop this!" Keli screams, "stop this right now!"

"Are you ever going to shut up?" Birdie threatens Keli with his knife.

"Hey! Birdie!" Zangief smacks Birdie's hand, causing Birdie to drop his knife, "Could you chill? She's just a child!"

"I'm a child?" Keli shouts, "I'm old enough to drive a car, thank you very much!"

"They're ganging on us!" Bowser yells as he sees the cruiser about to pass them. Balrog starts to panic, "What are we suppose to do?"

"We?" Birdie yells, "you're the one driving the car, so you're in charge!"

"Why are you kidnapping me anyway?" Keli asks.

"You're cute." Birdie licks his lips. Keli shudders.

"Pig. That's not why?" a disgusted Zangief pushes Birdie.

Inside the S.T.A.R.S. Cruiser,

"We're getting close!" Chris warns the passengers in the cruiser.

"Have they stop firing guns?" a shaken Luigi asks.

"Yes, we have." Falco responds, his hand onto Luigi's ear. "Now stop be such a baby."

"Come on Chris!" Slith begs, "Shoot these tires flat! We have to save Keli!"

"I can't believe Keli." Megaman.exe shakes his head, "This wouldn't have happened if she didn't mentioned—"

"This is it!" Chris says as the cruiser finally passes the dodge minivan, facing the driver's window.

"Ready your weapons." Chris orders, "We're shooting inside."

"WHAT?" Luigi freaks out again.

"Right back at ya!" Falco readies his ray gun, and Megaman.exe readies his blaster.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

"Go to the Teotihuacán civilization? Are you crazy?" Fox yells at Mario.

"No. I'm very sane." Mario says, "If this casket is located at the Teotihuacán civilization, then there's a chance that the Smash Orb is located there. Come on, let's go."

Mario takes leave. Fox follows, "Wait a minute, you're going now?"

Drew watches Mario and Fox leaving the National Palace in haste. He then approaches the painting of the

casket and observes it. Chun-Li follows him, "What are you staring at?"

"Look at this." He points the painting to Chun-Li, "A casket."

"Very eerie." Chun-Li says, "But you know, I don't think it relates to what we're looking for."

"Maybe for you, but not for those guys who just left."

"What guys?"

Drew still could see Mario and Fox at distance. He faces Chun-Li, "Come on. Let's follow them." He gives chase to Mario and Fox.

"Follow who?" Chun-Li exclaims as she follows Drew.

The foursome leaves the National Palace, without anyone seeing them, except Azul, who is picturing their leaving.

The snake's head of Azul hisses, but Azul himself begins to speak, "This is not something that I will allow to disturb my plan." The monster clenched his teeth.

"Feeling disturbed?" A voice calls to Azul. Azul faces a sorceress standing in front of him. It was Tessa.

"It's you." Azul says, "I wasn't expecting you here in the Smash Base."

"Azul." Tessa says, "What are you up to this time? There's no such thing as something that will interfere with your plan."

* * *

-Egyptian Shadoloo Base- 

Wario wakes up, feeling very dizzy from head to toe. He looks at his surrounding and notices the rocks had pinned him down the ground. He looks to his left and sees the Dolls, all unconscious from the attacks.

"Can a wary troll like me get some help around here?" Wario yells to them. The Dolls finally got up, and yet, they did not have a scratch from all the beating they got.

"Amazing." Wario breathes in awe at the sight of the Dolls.

"Amazing indeed." The voice of Bison booms behind Wario. Wario turns around to find him floating above his head. "Master Bison!" Wario says.

Bison floats down to grab Wario by his colon, "You mongrel fool! You let the prisoners escape!" Bison booms, "And you know what I do to people who let my prisoners escape?"

"Forgive and forget?" Wario grins.

"Death!" Bison raises his hand to Wario and psycho smoke began burning to his hand like wildfire. Wario shakes his head fast, "Have mercy please!"

Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken are still running until they reach a familiar Egyptian hallway. Every wall has torches that were lit up, and are carved in ancient Egyptian scriptures. The hallway is as large and as vast as that of a castle.

"Say Ryu, have we been here before or is it just in my head?" Ken asks as he looks at his surrounding.

Ryu looks at his surrounding as well. He settles Peach on a nearby concrete stone. The princess begins to wake up.

Ryu walk around for a bit, without losing sight of the princess, "We've been here before. This is where we first started our quest for the Smash Orb."

* * *

-Desert- 

The smokes from the attack clear up, revealing Shin-Akuma still alive and intact. Midnight can't believe this.

Shin-Akuma jumps towards Midnight, grabs him and everything turn black and flashes or red light ran everywhere. Bashing and blood-spilling are still heard. Lenji opens his eyes and sees Midnight on the floor, his transformation has faded away.

Shin-Akuma has his foot on his neck, "It's over now, Midnight." Shin-Akuma says, "Your days of cursing are now over. Now you and your little friend here are going to tell me where the Smash Orb is? Or you two are going to die."

Shin-Akuma aims his hand toward Lenji. Lenji forms a fist. He looks furious but is helpless to do a darn thing.

"Please master! Don't hurt them!" A voice calls to Shin-Akuma. Shin-Akuma turns around and sees a young monk, at the age of fifteen, standing a little far between the trio. He was dressed in a white garb with an orange sash wrapped around the shoulders down to his waist, attached. He did not have any hair, for he had shaved it. There was the sign of Shin-Akuma portrayed on his forehead. Shin-Akuma looks at the monk in surprise.

* * *

-Smash Base- 

"Do you have to be such a wise ass?" Azul asks Tessa angrily, "You know full well my plan: to have the Smash Orb and destroy those damn smashers. But it looks like this Smash Orb is not in Mexico."

Tessa does say anything. Azul continues, "however, something that will interfere my plan will kind of accomplish it, in a way that will alter my plan altogether."

"Which is?" Tessa asks.

"A forbidden magic will be released. And that magic will throw off multiple natural hazards, if not just one natural hazard." Azul looks up the sky, "Damn you, Mother Nature. Why do you hate me so?"

"Maybe because you're evil all around." Tessa points out. Azul looks at Tessa with rage.

* * *

-Egyptian Shadoloo Base- 

"Please Master Bison!" Wario begs an angry Bison, "Have mercy on me!"

"Master Bison." Cammy calls to him. Bison faces her and the Dolls, his clutches were still on Wario, "What?" he booms.

"We have news." Juni says.

"We've found her." Juli says.

"Her? Who's her?" Bison booms.

"Evil's daughter," the Dolls reply in unison. A shocked Bison drops Wario on the floor, his eyes are still on the Dolls.

Cammy adds, "She dropped from the sky. Or perhaps from a secret passageway that might lead to some ruins."

"But then she was taken by the prisoners." Juni says.

"Evil's daughter?" Wario raises an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Evil's daughter?"

Bison faces Wario and points the finger at him, "You be quiet!" he shouted, "you're lucky these Dolls of mine told me something juicy that caused me to spare your life. Or else, it'll be over for you."

"What should we do Master Bison?" Cammy asks, "I say we pursue her and the prisoners and bring them to you in a matter of second."

Bison smiles "Leave them to me. I'll take care of them myself. That girl, if the prophecy is true, will help me get the Orb of the Once-Almighty and I _will _become an almighty."

Bison disappears, leaving behind a trail of laughter.

* * *

-Desert- 

Akuma returns to his normal form and approaches the monk. The monk does not move at all. He did not recede nor approach Akuma.

"What are you doing here?" Akuma asks.

"Please sir Master." The monk begs, his hands clasped, his knees on the ground, "Please, don't hurt these people. Even if they have some weird blood in them. I understand your mission but you promised no more violence."

"You promised a monk, no more violence?" Lenji chuckles.

The monk faces Lenji, "Please, do not anger him." He then faces Akuma back, "I've been looking for you all over. You must head straight to Kyoto. Something has come up there. I'll…take care of this."

Akuma huffs. He looks at Lenji then at Midnight, and then back at the monk, "I guess I should leave." He faces Midnight and Lenji once more, "but this ain't over yet."

Akuma fades away. The monk faces Midnight and Lenji. The two warriors approaches him, "You didn't have to do that." Lenji says, "You could have got killed there."

"Yeah." An angry Midnight shouted, "And didn't your parents ever told you not to butt in people's business?"

"I wouldn't have butted in if those people didn't involve an irresponsible parent like you." The monk tells Midnight. Midnight blinks in confusion, "What?"

The monk morphs into a strange being, wrapped up in bandages which cover half his face that hid his blind right eye. His left eye and the only place to be free from the bandages were radiant red. He wore a coat over his bandaged torso and blue jeans over his bandaged legs.

Midnight looks shock to see the figure in front of him, "Morphio?"

"I didn't come here to rescue by the way." Morphio, the 15 years old teen wrapped up in bandages, says,

"Then what the hell was that?" Midnight hisses.

"Maybe you should let your son speak." Lenji tells Midnight.

"Why? Why would I let him speak?" Midnight says, "I was this close to corner that Oakum-ass and this is what happens!"

"Akuma." Lenji corrects him.

"Oh, what the hell do you know?" Midnight snarls.

"Close to corner Akuma?" Morphio chuckles, "That's rich. And when I came in, I saw you at his mercy."

Midnight pulls one of his katanas and points to Morphio, "Speak again and you'll never see the light of day."

Morphio lays his hand on the katana's blade peak and lays it down, "Just calm down Father." Morphio replies calmly, "You know, it's because of you two, that Lady Peach is missing."

Midnight and Lenji look shocked, "What?"

* * *

-Egyptian Ruins- 

Peach wakes up from her unconsciousness, looks around and sees Ryu and Ken.

"She's awake!" Ken calls to Ryu who approaches the duo. Peach slowly stands on her feet, "Wh…what happened?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Ken replies.

"Tell me, are you by any chance, Princess Peach Toadstool?" Ryu asked Peach.

Peach looks at Ryu and Ken, stunned, "Y…yes I am. How did you know my name?"

Ryu and Ken look at each other, very concerned. They turn away from Peach for a private discussion, "Princess Peach Toadstool…" Ken whispers.

"The prophecy is true." Ryu whispers back, "A lady by the name of Princess Peach Toadstool will come to Egypt in a deadly fall, but will survive this fall."

"She'll be known as the Evil's daughter." Ken adds.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Peach calls to Ryu and Ken. Ryu and Ken turn to face Peach, a worried look envelop each their face. Peach starts to worry in response, "Are you two going to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

-City Ruins- 

Ingrid trembles at the sight of the wielder of the Smash Orb.

"The…the…" her lips shakes.

"Scared?" the figure says.

"You can't…you can't…"

"I sure can." The figure replies, "now that I have the power to become an almighty, I can do anything, and I mean…anything."

"No, no, no!" Ingrid screams, "I won't let you get back on your path of destruction! I will stop you whenever I can, even if I die!"

A radiant glow formed on her hand, transforming into a light ball. She shot the light ball at the figure. The figure brings his hand to the Smash Orb, making it to float. The Smash Orb gets enveloped in dark-violet and crimson smokes. The light ball quickly fades away in contact to the Smash Orb. Ingrid gasps.

"Muah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" the figure laughs evilly, "You think you could defeat me? Someone in possession of the Smash Orb? A god like me?"

"You're not a god, and you never will be, Mewtwo!" Ingrid screams the name of the figure in possession of the Smash Orb.

The figure grabs the Smash Orb and immediately his entire body glowed radiant white and gold. His hood falls off and exposed his face. It was really Mewtwo. His eyes glowed white as he screams and blasts away everything in his path, including Ingrid, in response to the Smash Orb's contact to his hands.

"Ingrid!" a voice calls to her.

Ingrid looks at her surroundings, finding herself in a hotel room in Manhattan, in bed. She turns her attention to Marth, a blue-haired prince and swordsman.

"Are you all right?" Marth asks, "You look pale, like you saw a ghost."

"M…Marth…" Ingrid throws herself to Marth's arms, tears stream down her cheeks, "I…I saw him…"

"Him? Who's him?"

She looks to Marth, "It's Mewtwo! He's the one who's going to get the Orb! He's the one who's going to destroy the world!"

"Ingrid! What makes you say that? Mewtwo's like a father to all of us smashers. He'll never—" Marth says.

"He will ever!" She screams, "We have to find him and we have to stop him! For humanity's sake!"

* * *

-Los Angeles- 

The dodge minivan and the S.T.A.R.S. cruiser approach a bridge. Chris, Falco and Megaman.exe pull out their weapons and aim at Balrog.

"Stop this car!" Chris yells.

"If you don't want to get hurt!" Falco adds.

"We won't miss!" Megaman.exe yells.

"Release Keli at once!" Slith yells.

"I want my mommy!" Luigi weeps.

"No way in hell we're going to stop this car!" Balrog yells and turns the minivan towards the cruiser, smashing its side.

"What's going on?" Bowser asks.

"It looks like we're dead meat!" Zangief sees the cruiser by the window.

"Let's finish them!" Birdie proposes.

"No!" Keli yells.

Immediately, Balrog pulls out his machine gun, aims inside the cruiser, and fires endlessly. The cruiser kept swirling around. The passengers inside barely dodge every single bullet. One bullet lands on Luigi's shoulder, "OW!" he yells.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Balrog laughs like a maniac, "You're dead meat! You really are dead meat!"

"WATCH OUT!" Keli yells.

Balrog looks on the road and sees a huge metal truck passing at the opposite lane. On the side of the truck was placed the "danger" sign and written "inflammable." Chris also looks on the road and saw the truck. Both drivers, attempting to slow down or stop their vehicle to avoid being crashed, hit the brake and the gas at the same time. The cars swirled. The truck reacts with a swirl as well. The truck flips up in the air and crashes into both vehicle. The truck explodes, catching nearby vehicles off guard and causing upcoming ones to come at full stop.

Witnesses exited their cars to watch the fire in horror.

* * *

Next…

* * *

-Peach's true identity is revealed. 

-Drew hears multiple cries of help, including Ingrid.

-Dr. Mario exposes Sheik's true identity.

-Charlie and Guile meet the rest of the Smashers.

-Kane overhears Mewtwo's plans.

* * *

-Author's Note: After Chapter 10, I will no longer be inviting original characters (not for good but for a little while at least). But I think I will be reaching my limit. 

In addition to inviting authors' characters, I also made a thread in the story's forum topic: "Predictions." If you have any ideas of what is going to happen next, feel free to post there (or in the review board) Predictions must be edge-seating and eye-popping.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, the character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin._**

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time? 

: Chapter 6:

Witnesses gather around one of the Los Angeles Bridges to watch the fire in horror caused by a gruesome accident. A flammable-marked truck recently collided in the S.T.A.R.S cruiser and the Dodge minivan, with everyone inside. A news chopper is currently gliding above the bridge.

"This just in, live on FOX News Breaking Reports, we just received news of an accident that has been caused due to an high-speed chase from the Santa Monica county into the North Broadway bridge near the Los Angeles River. The crash involved an S.T.A.R.S cruiser, a black 2004 Dodge minivan, a flammable-marked truck, and few unfortunate victimized cars. No casualties have been reported at this moment, but we will receive more information as investigation goes any further. This is Norimaro reporting." Norimaro, a silly reporter from Marvel vs. Street Fighter says.

* * *

-Great Pyramid of Giza- 

"Lady Peach, there's nothing to worry about." Ken reassures Peach. Ken, Ryu, and Peach are resting inside the halls of the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"We were just worried because, a princess like you shouldn't be wandering around this place." Ryu adds.

"Yes you're right, except that I wasn't wandering." Peach exclaims, "You see, I was on these ruins and was separated from my friends Ichiju Zero and Roy. Sheik was supposed to escort us out of Egypt for safety; I can't stay a second here."

"You're right." Ken exclaimed, "You're definitely right. But you can't leave just yet without us being your safeguard."

"Let us protect you, Lady Peach. What do you say?" Ryu offers.

Peach responds to Ryu's offer with a smile.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

Kane is strolling back and forth around the President's Garden at the Mexican National Palace, when Mewtwo and Icecap enter the garden as well.

"I have to tell you, Master Mewtwo," Icecap start, "These paintings we saw. They are quite gorgeous."

"I know. They are all coming from a lot of skilled artists, and each one of them drew these paintings for a reason."

"And one of the reasons is to conceal the location of the Smash Orb."

Icecap's remark causes Kane to look up toward their direction. Mewtwo then turn around to face him but then Kane look away as if he wasn't listening. Mewtwo turn back to Icecap and goes on, "You know we are supposed to keep it low profile. We should not allow ourselves to be found, or else, we'll get killed."

"Oh, my apologies, Master."

"Anyway, we must find the Smash Orb before they do. Once I find the Smash Orb, I will take care of them and the smashers."

"Them?" Kane wonder, "Who's them?"

Icecap witnesses the smashers leaving the scene behind Mewtwo. He points, "Err…Mewtwo."

Icecap points Mewtwo the smashers. Mewtwo faces the smashers and witnesses them leaving as well. "What are they doing?" Mewtwo asks.

"I don't know, Master Mewtwo. But I think they are up to something."

"We should not let them find the Smash Orb without my presence." Mewtwo exclaims, "Come on."

Mewtwo and Icecap gave chase. Kane immediately goes back to the palace's courtyard to warn the Capcom characters, "Guile? Charlie? Chun-Li? Drew?" he calls nonstop, catching many attentions.

* * *

-Cairo City Hospital- 

Roy slowly opens his eyes and sees himself on a bed inside one of the Cairo City Hospital patient rooms. "Where am I?"

He gets up and next to him; he sees three other beds, where Ichiju Zero and a princess who looks similar to Peach laid on. He suddenly hears a voice calling to him, "Roy, you should be resting."

He looks up and sees a doctor who looks exactly like Mario, "Dr. Mario." Roy calls him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Roy." Dr. Mario replies, "I got a special certificate to float around the world to study more diseases and care for the sick."

"That's…great." Roy pauses to hold his woozy head. Dr. Mario approaches him, "Come on now, Roy. You should rest."

"What happened to me?"

"A lone traveler found you two unconscious in the desert and called for help." Dr. Mario says, "What were you doing there? My first thought was that maybe the sun heat took you out but then I was wrong. I saw some scratches and bruises everywhere in you, like you were attacked."

"What?" Roy exclaims. He then pauses to ponder, "Oh…yeah. I remember."

Ichiju Zero is the next person to wake up. He looks around, "Where am I? Roy?"

"Ichiju. You're all right, man?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, kind of." Ichiju Zero replies.

Suddenly, noises begin to sound from outside the room. Dr. Mario goes in to check it out. As soon as he opened it, Midnight, Lenji, and Morphio all enter the room. Morphio had morphed into a young teenager, wearing a hat bearing some of his bandages. A nurse attempts to push them back outside, "Sirs. I told you, the patients need rest."

"You don't understand, we must know whether Lady Peach is okay or not! We're traveling along with her." Midnight complains.

"Let them in, nurse. It's okay." Dr. Mario tells the nurse. The nurse obeys and leaves the room. Midnight, Lenji, and Morphio approach Dr. Mario, "Is Lady Peach all right?" Lenji asks Dr. Mario.

"Peach?" Dr. Mario asks confusingly, "Princess Peach is here at Cairo?"

Midnight narrows his eyes at the doctor, "Don't play innocent with me, Doctor." He looks toward the direction of the woman who looks similar to Peach and goes to her, "That's her, right here."

"You're mistaken." Dr. Mario tells them.

To their surprise, they saw the face of the princess, "Oh my god." Morphio gasped.

* * *

"We've just received news update about the tragic accident at the Broadway Bridge. We've recently received; you won't believe this, no casualties. Apparently, we've heard from one of the victims, the driver driving the flammable truck, that he escaped his vehicle prior to the crash. Another victim, a woman with two of her young children, told us that she and her children saw their lives flashing before their very eyes, but they are lucky to be alive and well." 

"But, Norimaro, what about the people inside the S.T.A.R.S cruiser and the Dodge minivan, the ones who started the high-speed in the first place, where are they, if they're not in their vehicle?" One of the news anchors asked.

"Yes. Their vehicle crashed but these guys have disappeared. However, according to the latest police investigations, we've just released pictures of the possible suspects of this crash." Norimaro shows the pictures of Chris Redfield, Falco, Megaman.exe, Luigi, and Slith. He showed no picture of Birdie, Bowser, Zangief, Balrog and Keliatia, "Now, it's possible that the high-speed chase is gang-related but we are asking everyone who witnessed the high-speed chase, to locate these people in the picture and call police. A 10,000 dollar reward has been placed on their capture."

Somewhere in the park, Chris Redfield, Falco, Megaman.exe, Luigi, and Slith are reclining on the grass. Luigi lays his back on a tree as he held firmly on his wounded shoulder, "Awn, my arm." He complains.

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Chris approaches Luigi.

"Okay?" Luigi yells, "I got shot, had a near-death experience, and you asking me if I'm okay!"

"Will you stop complaining for once in your life about yourself?" Falco yelled at Luigi, "What about our needs? What about our lives? We also risked it too saving Keli!"

Slith, hearing the name Keli, starts to look around in panic, "Keli…" he whispered "where is she?"

"I don't know, but… I have a bad feeling that they didn't make the crash." Falco says.

Falco speaks too soon. They hear noises behind them, they turn around and they see Keli walking towards them. Her right arm is wounded and she is limping. Slith gets up and approaches her, "Keli…"

Keli looks up to Slith, and then begins to limp quickly to him, "Slith…"

The two hug.

"Well, what do you know; I guess I spoke too soon." Falco admits.

* * *

-Mexican National Palace- 

"Guile? Charlie? Chun-Li? Drew?" Kane keeps calling throughout the entire palace, "Gosh, where are they?"

Suddenly, the voice of Snake sounds from his earphone, "What is going on, Kane?"

"Oh, Snake. Listen man, I got bad news." Kane begins

"Oh, no." Snake says, "Don't tell me."

"Oh, I'll tell you. They're gone."

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Meta-Knight, Pit, and ZS Samus all stand at the midst of the Avenue of the Dead inside the ancient civilization of Teotihuacan. It is nightfall and because there is no one around in the civilization, it sounded hollow and haunted. The wind howls sharply and the temperature keeps dropping.

"I can't believe Mario and Fox. They left us at the palace to go explore when they weren't supposed to?" ZS Samus exclaims.

Kirby shudders. Pikachu whimpers. Link scratches his head and Meta-Knight strolls around the avenue, "This place is huge." He says, "It's wide enough to be lost."

Not far from the smashers, Guile and Charlie are seen strolling as well. Charlie looks around and sees the smashers, "Who are these guys?"

Guile sees them and narrows his eyes, "I don't know, but we must be careful. They probably might be among the spies Kane mentioned."

* * *

-Cairo City Hospital- 

"Oh my god." Morphio gasps.

"Who is this girl?" To Lenji's questions, Ichiju Zero and Roy rise from their bed and see the person in the bed as well.

"It's Zelda, from the Kingdom of Hyrule." Dr. Mario says.

"I know her." Midnight says, "What is she doing here?"

"What happened to her?" Roy asks, "Where's Sheik?"

It takes Dr. Mario a second to speak, "You probably didn't notice it, but Princess Zelda is Sheik."

Everyone stands quiet. They take another look at the face of Zelda. Zelda slowly wakes up, "Wh-Where am I?" she asks herself.

"The question is, who am I?" Morphio corrects her. Midnight and Lenji stares strangely at Morphio. Morphio shakes his head, "I mean who are you? I mean…"

"What is going on?" Zelda asks.

"Sheik." Roy addresses Zelda by that name. Zelda turns to face Roy, hesitant to answer.

"You are Sheik, are you?" Ichiju Zero asks Zelda, "The one who told Peach and us to get out of Egypt."

"Why? Why would you want us to leave?" Roy asks, "And where is Peach? Tell us what is really going on, Zelda?"

Zelda remains still. She still doesn't feel like answering.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon, Teotihuacán- 

Mario penetrates inside the Pyramid of the Moon. Fox follows. The hallway was pitch dark and very ancient. The soil is not smooth but bumpy and bossy with many small rocks on it.

Mario and Fox looked around the place. Rumor has it that deep inside the civilization rests a dark casket as seen on the painting the smashers saw earlier.

_That dark casket possibly hold a key to find the Smash Orb_. Mario wondered. Fox came alongside him, only to stop him from going any further.

"This place is all dark." Mario says, "We can't see a thing."

"Look Mario." Fox says, "I think it'll be best if we don't butt in…"

"We're not butting in anyone. We're just investigating." Mario snaps his finger and fire ignites above his hand. Mario looks around and finds a wood. He picks up the wood, points and the fire travels from above his hand and onto the wood, becoming a torch.

Fox simply shrugs, "If you say so. But we have to be careful here you know."

The cave looks very old. Walls look bumpy as well and look like they were about to crumble at any second. Fox and Mario travel deep into the cave. There were many directions in the cave, it seems like the two smashers are about to enter a maze.

-Pyramid of the Sun, Teotihuacán-

Chun-Li was already inside the pyramid. Yet, it seems like she's looking frantically around as if searching for someone.

"Drew! Where are you?" She called for her friend. She walks around a bit and comes across a crossroad. Two road looks like they lead to the exit because of the moonlight emitting from there, but the two last one look like they lead deeper into the pyramid.

"You better still be outside man!" she yelled again. She turns to her left and goes for the direction that looks like the exit. She reaches a new area and suddenly stands motionless.

Drew emerges from somewhere in the pyramid of the sun. He comes across a large platform with a bottomless pit around, forming a gap between the platform and the walls. Few narrow windows are built on the walls, allowing some sunray to pour its light. Covering the gaps are spider webs, and skulls were wrapped in these webs. He walks inside and looks around for a bit. Without notice, he stomps on an uneven plaque in the platform and a disturbing rumble sounds from above him. Drew stops walking, looks up, and a shower of skulls fall on him like rain.

* * *

-Great Pyramid of Giza- 

Ryu, Ken, and Peach were running frantically for their lives throughout every room and hallway in the pyramid. Peach cries, "Oh my gosh! Ryu, Ken. Why are we running? You're scaring me?"

"We've got to get you out of here! Fast!" Ken tells Peach.

"It's only a matter of second before Bison finds you!" Ryu exclaims.

"Who is he?" Peach cries.

"I am." The spooky voice of the Shadoloo leader booms. This caused Ryu, Ken, and Peach to stop. They are completely surrounded by an armed force of Shadoloo military officers, their guns all pointing at Ryu, Ken, and Peach. Bison descends from above, laughing.

"Fools. And to think you would leave my sight. You ate bottle big time." Bison chuckles.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon, Teotihuacán- 

Mario and Fox keep walking deep into the cave and cave across a dead end. Mario examined the wall that blocked their way.

"Looks like this is the end of the line here." Fox says.

"I guess you right. Except…"

Fox sighs in frustration,

"Except what now? Huh?"

"This pyramid has over a billion directions, and over a billion puzzles to solve." Mario replies, "So if I were you, I'd keep walking until I come across something."

"And if I were you, I will pick up my butt and vamoose out of here!" Fox retorts, pointing behind with his thumb. Mario looks over to Fox, "Is it just me, or are you being a coward?"

Fox gasps, "No I'm not a coward! Who do you take me for?"

"A coward."

"Look here, Mario, I am not—"

Fox stops talking and alertly turns around. Mario reacts, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I think…someone is following us." Fox quietly toned.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Fox slowly pulls out his ray gun, triggers it and slowly advances. Mario follows slowly as well. Both smashers hid behind the wall. Fox turns around and points his ray gun. Mario at the same time turns around and aims his hand to shoot a fireball. Both smashers gasp at what they see.

-Pyramid of the Sun, Teotihuacán-

Chun-Li looks over the Avenue of the Dead from the top view of the Pyramid of the Sun. She disappointedly let out a sigh, "I knew this was the exit." She says. She turns around to continue in deeper into the cave. She looks up the ceiling and thinks, "Drew, where are you? When you took off, you went so fast…you better be okay."

Inside the platform room, Drew surfaces through the pile of skulls and brushes his hair filled in dirt, "Gosh! This is…ugh…" he pulls himself off the pile, stands up and brushes himself off. He looks over to the skulls. Some of the skulls he sees are abnormal and not shaped like either the skulls of a human or an animal. One skull that caught his eyes looks human but its face looks ripped off, leaving a hole in between. Drew crouches, picks up that skull and stares at it.

"My god, what happened here?" He wondered.

Suddenly, the skull glows violet, causing Drew to let go off the skull and fall on his back. The faceless skull begins to float. The hollow part, where the eyes used to rest, starts to glow red. In response, the rest of the inhuman skull begins to float as well. Drew froze, transfixed, at the sight of the floating skulls.

Voices began to cry from among the skull. _Why are you doing this? Help me! Don't kill me! We're innocent! Have mercy on us! Please! Ahh! Nooo! Why! The horror!_

The constant buzzing of those voices created a background noise. The faceless skull approaches Drew. Drew recedes.

_You're not a god, and you never will be, Mewtwo!_

_Muah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

Drew keeps receding until he reaches the bottomless pit. The spider web snaps off and he quickly grabs on a loose web and balances around, trying to reach the edge.

He looks down then looks up frantically

* * *

-Great Pyramid of Giza- 

"Let us pass, Bison!" Ken shouts.

"I will if you hand over the precious princess of darkness to me." Bison smirks.

"No!" Peach yells as each individual of the military force trigger their weapons and aim firmly at Ryu and Ken.

"She's no dark princess, Bison!" Ryu shouts "Don't confuse her. She's innocent. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Exactly." Bison continues, "That's why I need here. To make her do something. Something that I will thank her very much for."

"What do you want from me?" Peach begins to cry. Ken consoles her, "Don't worry, Lady Peach. We will protect you no matter what."

An uneasy silence fell on the room. Every one of Bison's soldier still are aiming their guns. Peach looks frightened to the core, and Ryu and Ken feel like there was no escape wherever they see. Bison simply laughs to himself.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

The smashers are now at the foot of the Pyramid of the Moon. Link comes toward them, looking confident, "Pikachu has volunteered to look for Mario and Fox in the Pyramid. He should signal us if he gets a chance to find them."

"Great." ZS Samus said, "But I still feel that we should have follow Pikachu. These pyramid interiors can get pretty nasty and full of traps."

"I agree completely." Pit said, "After all, according to Azul, Mexico is the sole place the Smash Orb is found. We must figure out if this place at least has any connections to the Smash Orb."

Charlie and Guile sit behind the pyramid, listening to the smashers' conversation. Charlie faces Charlie, "Did you hear that?"

"I believe I did." Guile replies, "These guys also seem to be related to the Smash Orb. But to know whether they are on our side or not is another story."

"I agree. But I feel that we should join them if we want to watch them closely with our eyes open. You know, like spies do."

Meta Knight feels uneasiness in him. He pulls out his sword and points in front of him. Link, ZS Samus, Pit, and Kirby becomes alerted.

"What is it? What's going on?" ZS Samus pulls out her ray gun and transforms it to a sword. Pit takes his bow and separates them into blades. Link drew his Master Sword and Kirby stays behind.

"Looks like we have an intruder." Meta-Knight answers before shouting, "Get out of there, whoever you are! We can see you!"

Without putting a fight, Guile and Charlie comes out of hiding, their hands raised in the air. Guile shrugs, "You've got to be mistaking. We're just tourists."

"Tourists? In the middle of the night? I don't think so." Link said.

"Okay, you caught us." Charlie admits defeat, "we're not tourists; however, we do believe that two of our US Air Force associates are trapped in that pyramid."

The smashers slowly lower their weapons, "The US Air Force?" ZS Samus asks. Kirby brings a confusing look.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon, Teotihuacán- 

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps on Fox and Mario, happy to see them.

"Hey, if it isn't Pikachu!" Mario smiles, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah! What are you doing here?" Fox complains as Pikachu constantly licks his furry cheeks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The voice of Mewtwo sounds. Fox and Mario see the enigmatic Pokemon approaching them. Mewtwo veiled himself in a monk cloak.

"Mewtwo," the duo exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mewtwo's voice trembled with anger," if you think you're here to find the Smash Orb in this place, then you're dead wrong."

Mario and Fox sulk. "We apologize if we had you worried, Mewtwo." Fox says, "of course, it should have been Mario to say that."

"Yeah, sure. Blame it on me." Mario exclaims. Fox stared coldly at Mario, "Of course I'm blaming you. We should not have left the place."

"Look, it doesn't matter now." Mewtwo says calmly, "at least you're here with me."

"Where is the rest of the gang, Mewtwo?" Mario asks.

Mewtwo doesn't respond. Instead, he brings up a smile.

-Pyramid of the Sun, Teotihuacán-

Drew is still hanging on the spider web between life and death. Sweats start to pour on his forehead and his hands began to shed some as well, slipping slowly from the spider web. Drew begins to climb up, quickly but carefully. He finally reaches the platform edge but then sees a foot in front of him. He looks up and there stood an eerie figure. The figure had strands of scarlet color hair high on top and attached. He wore a huge necklace of round brown balls. He wore a martial art uniform similar to Ryu and Ken, but violet. The figure stares at Drew with red gleaming eyes. Drew stares back at the figure with fright. The figure smiles a creepy smile.

"Y-you…" Drew's voice trembled, "It can't be."

The figure exposes his identity to the light. It's Akuma.

Chun-Li runs around the web of hallways in the pyramid, desperately searching for Drew. "Drew! Where are you?" she yells, "I know you're here!"

An eight-legged creature walked on the ceiling past Chun-Li. Chun-Li stood immobilized for a second before turning around. She sees something that caused her eyes to widen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Next…_Chapter 7

* * *

_

-A demon is summoned from inside Drew.

-The Smash Orb is not in Mexico.

-A forbidden magic gets released.

-Keli envisions someone's death in Mexico.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian  
_A dimension drifter of the demon-halfings _**Zyirth**_ -- _Zyirth_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, he character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The good-looking young man with an amazing 550 IQ score **_Drew Devin._**

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time? 

:: Chapter 7:

The gang turns in for the night. Luigi, Chris, Falco, Megaman.exe, and Slith are sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags at the LA Park but only Keli is tossing and turning. Voices are heard in her mind, whether they were calling or mocking her was a bit difficult to judge.

Why are you doing this? Help me! Don't kill me! We're innocent! Have mercy on us! Please! Ahh! Nooo! Why! The horror!

A large explosion suddenly flashes across her mind. The explosion is so loud and wide, it took out the entire scenery.

Keli suddenly wakes up, "Oh my god."

"Keli?" Luigi calls her. She stares at Luigi with a frightening look on her face. Luigi becomes alarmed, "Are you all right? What's wrong? What did you see? Whatever you saw, please tell me that it's only a dream."

Keli doesn't say a word. Luigi snaps, "Tell me!"

"It's a dream!" She quickly responds.

Luigi breathes a sigh of relief. Keli continues, "It's only a dream, Luigi. Don't worry about it. It's not like it's going to come true."

Luigi nervously laughs, "Right."

Keli starts to laugh and Luigi's nervousness quickly fades out and he finally laughs heartily with her.

"Like that's ever going to happen. Seriously." Luigi says.

"Yeah." Keli responds.

"All right. G'night again." Luigi says then turns back to sleep.

"G'night." Keli says. Her smile turns into a frown. She then looks at the stars, _That's where you're wrong, Luigi. My dreams are visions and they always come true. Always._

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon- 

"Mewtwo? Why are you smiling like that?" Mario asks the smiling Mewtwo. Mewtwo stops smiling, "Why can't I smile?"

Mario, Fox, and Pikachu stare at each other before facing Mewtwo again. Mewtwo adds, "Don't you know how happy I am to see you two safe? You gave all of us a scare. That smile I have is a smile of relief."

Mario and Fox both sigh, "Good. For a second there, I thought you were planning something evil."

Mewtwo quickly changes subjects, "I believe we should get back to searching for the Smash Orb."

"How did you know about that?" Mario asks.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

"Believe it or not, we're not here to do you harm. We're searching for two of our US Air Force associates and we believe they are trapped in that pyramid." Charlie told the smashers. The smashers lower their weapons.

"Looks like we're on the same boat." Meta-Knight says, "We're looking for two of our smashers as well."

"Who?" Guile asks.

"We'll tell you if you tell us who are the people you're looking for." Link says.

"Chun-Li Chung Xiang and Drew Devin. Yours?" Guile says.

"Mario Mario and Fox Mc. Cloud." Link says. "And what exactly do you believe they are searching for in that pyramid?"

"Well, since we can't keep any secrets from acquaintances, we'll tell you." Guile says.

"Only if you tell us why you are all here." Charlie adds.

The smashers turn around and form a huddle, "I think we should tell them." Pit says.

"And why do you think that?" Meta-Knight asks Pit.

"They don't look like bad guys." Pit says.

"Never judge people by their appearance. Even if they are hot and sexy." ZS Samus turns around to take a peek at Charlie and Guile. She quickly turns back to face the smashers.

"Yeah, sure. Everything for you has to be hot and sexy, huh?" Link argues, "Well, what about me? What do you think of me?"

"You're an elf. You're no different than the guys behind us." ZS Samus says.

"All right, let me do the talking." Meta-Knight says. The smashers turn around to face Guile and Charlie.

Meta-Knight speaks, "All right, here it is. You want the whole truth. We'll tell you."

* * *

-Pyramid of the Sun- 

"Andrew Devin." Akuma speaks. "I like that power of yours. I like it a lot."

"What power? What are you talking about?" Drew says fretfully.

"Your way of revealing hidden truths? I want it."

Akuma extends his hand toward Drew and a violet aura envelops him. Drew starts to gasp for air as he floats. It was as if Akuma was telepathically strangling him. Akuma laughs as he watches Drew fighting for his life.

Chun-Li's face turns horrific at the sight of an eight-legged creature stalking her. It was a giant spider. The spider is about to lash out on her, but she jumps out of the way and throws a roundhouse kick on the spider, knocking it to a wall. The spider quickly recovers and runs for Chun-Li. She starts to run.

* * *

-Cairo Hospital- 

"You haven't answered the question, Zelda. If that is your real name." Morphio exclaims.

Zelda feels like between a rock and a hard place. She really wants to tell everyone in the room what is really going on, but something that was on her mind detains her. With little courage she shakes her head, "No."

Murmurs take over the room. "No?" Roy says, "What do you mean no?"

"No means no." Zelda shouts, "I can't."

"What are you hiding?" Midnight asks, "Really?"

* * *

-Great Pyramid of Giza- 

There's still an uneasy silence in the Great Pyramid of Giza between Ryu, Ken, Peach, Bison and the Shadoloo soldiers surrounding the trio.

"HAND HER OVER TO ME!" Bison bellows.

Peach hides behind the two young fighters, "Please…" she cries.

"Over our dead bodies." Ryu tells Bison.

"Is there another choice?" Ken asks Ryu nervously.

Bison smiles, "Well, then." he snaps his fingers and Ryu and Ken find their arms and legs imprisoned in binding dark magic. Peach screams, "No! Leave them alone!"

Ken and Ryu struggle to break free, but to no avail.

"Take the girl." Bison orders the guards. The guards grabs Peach and take her next to Bison.

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" Peach screams and fought to break free.

"PEACH!!" Ryu and Ken yells.

"Leave her alone, Bison!" Ryu shouts.

"Like I would listen to you two." Bison says, "Let's go."

Bison and the soldiers disappear in a puff of smokes, trailing behind his demonic laughs and the agonizing cries of the princess.

"BISON!!" Ryu and Ken screamed.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon- 

"How did you know we are searching for the Smash Orb?" Mario asks.

"Why do you think I'm psychic?" Mewtwo says, "And even if we can't find the Smash Orb here, we might find a clue that relates to it here. Now gather up next to me."

Mario, Fox and Pikachu gather around Mewtwo. Mewtwo snaps his finger and the gang vanish in a flash.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

"All right, here it is. The truth is…"

"Guile! Charlie!" Kane's voice interrupts Meta-Knight. Kane approaches the heroes, followed by Snake.

"There you are. What's going on here?" Snake asks.

"Snake." The smashers exclaims. Snake turns to face the Smashers. He smiles at their presence, "Well, what do you know? We meet again."

"You know them?" Charlie asks.

"We go way back. Now weren't we supposed to stick to our mission to find clues?" Snake scolded.

"What clues?" Link asks, "What are you talking about?"

"We're searching for the Smash Orb." Kane spills.

The smashers look surprised, "The Smash Orb?"

"What exactly do you plan to do to the Smash Orb once you obtain it?" Link asks.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Sun- 

Chun-Li stops at a dead end. She turns to see that the spider has her cornered. Chun-Li takes a fighting stance, "You just can't give up can't you?" she tells the spider. The spider hisses. Chun-Li frowns, "It's go time." she runs toward the spider and jumps over it. She lands behind and surprisingly lands another roundhouse kick on its butt. The spider goes flying to the wall. Chun-Li then forms a fist, moves it to the back, and energy begins to gush up from the fist.

"Kikouken!!!" She yells and brings her fist in front. A blast of KI energy shot from her fist and slams on the spider, crashing through the wall.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

A loud noise detonates from behind the heroes. They turn around to see the giant spider flying off from the Pyramid of the Sun and crashes near them.

"What is that?!" Pit yells.

"A spider." Kane looks up to the Pyramid of the Sun, "it came from that pyramid up there."

"Someone must be in there." ZS Samus says.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Sun- 

Chun-Li turns from the outside view, her focus on rescuing her friend, "You better still be alive, Drew." she says to herself and goes on her way.

Akuma is still laughing evilly while telepathically chocking the life out of Drew.

"Power! Give me your power!" Akuma roars.

"…n-never…" Drew stifled.

"Well then, you must die."

Akuma tightens Drew's neck. Drew suddenly, but slowly approaches Akuma even though he was still surrounded by Akuma's lock-on aura.

"What the--" Akuma growls and tightens Drew's neck even harder, but the young man still manages to move and get next to Akuma. He clasps his hands into fists and strikes on Akuma's head downward. Akuma is lunged to the ground. The aura breaks off Drew and he falls on one knee, gasping.

Akuma gets up, a stream of blood hangs on his lips, "You freaking idiot…how dare you?"

Drew's weary eyes fixed on Akuma. He looked like he was about to collapse at any second. Akuma gets up and approaches him, "You're going to pay big time for this."

Drew aims his hand at Akuma and a blast dynamically blows Akuma to a wall. Akuma slowly and painfully gets up on one knee and turns to face a different face in Drew. Drew's hair has suddenly turned blond and wavy and his eyes looks murderous.

"What are you?" Akuma gasps.

"You tell me." Drew's voice is different. It was deep and croaky, "Whoever tries to kill Drew, will die in Nived's hands. Literally."

Drew, (or Nived), aims his hand at Akuma again and another blast blows Akuma once more into the wall.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

The heroes ran to the Pyramid of the Sun and notice an opening in the broken wall caused by the spider's fall.

"That spider came through that hole." Charlie says.

"Mario, Fox, Pikachu, and Mewtwo must be in danger!" Pit exclaims.

"I hope they're all right." Link says.

Another loud noise detonates from nearby. The heroes watches Akuma's body flying off the pyramid and lands on the ground in a thud. The heroes ran to see Akuma.

"Akuma?" Guile gasps.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asks.

"Be careful guys, that man is dangerous." Kane warns.

"But dead." Pit says.

The Capcom turns to face Pit questionably, "Dead?" they exclaims.

Pit faces them, "I can tell. This guy was killed."

* * *

-Pyramid of the Sun- 

Nived turns away from the broken wall, approaches one of the skulls and picks it up, "Now to make your wish come true. A wish no one will expect."

* * *

-Great Pyramid of Giza- 

Ryu turns to Ken, "We have to get out of here."

"How?" Ken exclaims, "Bison caught us in his damn magic."

"Not for long." Ryu continues to struggle to break the binding magic. Ken does the same. Ryu finally breaks free of the magic but not Ken. Ken amazes at Ryu, "How on earth did you—"

"Just do as I did." Ryu tells Ken. Ken wiggles exactly the way Ryu did. He too breaks free. "My gosh." He says.

"I know." Ryu says, "Bison is a dork binding us with such weak magic. Now come on, we must rescue Lady Peach before it's too late."

Ryu and Ken take off deep into the Pyramid.

* * *

-Giza Altar- 

Bison reappears along with his soldiers and Peach. The entire party are standing inside a large altar where situated at the podium looks to be an onyx-black casket similar to the painting at the Mexican National Palace.

Bison laughs at the casket, "This is it. The Smash Orb is inside that tomb. All you have to do, Evil's Daughter, is for you to use your gift to open it."

Peach looks at Bison then at the casket before she reluctantly approaches the coffer.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

Link crouches to Akuma and examines him. He pulls from his sack pocket a clean needle and a thread and slowly inserts it in Akuma's backhand. He quickly removes the needle from the hand and saw the needle had no blood. He gets up, "Pit is right. This guy was killed."

"How?" Snake questions.

"There's someone else in that pyramid." Meta-Knight says, "Someone even more powerful than Mewtwo and the others."

"You don't think it's Mewtwo?" Guile asks.

"Mewtwo has no such power." Link says, "Unless he gets hold of the Smash Orb, he'll be like that."

"Or maybe even more." Meta-Knight opinions.

"Speaking of Smash Orb." ZS Samus turns to face the Capcom.

"Ah yes." Charlie begins, "We're not planning to do anything evil with the Smash Orb. And that's the truth."

"We're actually searching it and lock its power away." Snake says, "It's too dangerous for someone to use it."

"Looks like we're on the same page." Pit says. "We were sent to find the Smash Orb and lock it away."

"Who sent you guys?" Guile asks.

"Our new master. He's called Azul." Link says.

The Capcom froze, "Azul…"

"Are you telling me that you're working for Azul?" Guile asks.

The smashers look at each other before facing the Capcom again, "Is that a good thing?"

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon- 

Mario, Fox, Pikachu, and Mewtwo found themselves by the aisle of an altar facing stained glasses windows of bright moonlight blue.

"This is it." Mewtwo says, "The altar to the Smash Orb. This is the last piece of the dungeon's puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Mario and Fox cock their heads on one side.

"The reason I had to teleport you all to this place is because the Pyramid of the Moon, the only place that houses the Smash Orb, is filled of dangerous puzzles and dangers. Teleporting was a shortcut to our long journey." Mewtwo says.

"I don't know about this teleporting stuff." Fox ponders, "You know what they say, you'll never succeed at taking shortcuts."

"Forget the dummies that said that." Mewtwo exclaims, "We must get hold of the Smash Orb before it's too late."

Mewtwo approaches the altar. Mario, Fox, and Pikachu follow. They finally stand at the altar. Mewtwo's face immediately changes, "Wait a minute. That's not--"

"That's not the Smash Orb." Mario confirms at the sight of a moon-shaped platform.

"What is it?" Fox reaches his hand to touch the platform. Mewtwo panics "Don't touch it!! It's a--"

Too late. Fox's finger rest on the moon-shaped platform and blue sparkles starts to form into a moon-shaped crest. The crest glows in radiance and shoots into the sky.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Sun- 

"Gah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nived held in his hands a large golden crest the shape of the Sun. The Sun was glowing with radiance. "Your wish will come true. Soon it shall." Nived is speaking to the skull he held before. Chun-Li appears in the room and sees Nived holding the Sun Crest.

"Drew!" she calls him, "Oh! You're still alive!"

Nived turns to face Chun-Li and gave her a frowning expression. Chun-Li approaches him, "I thought I'd never see you ag--what? What are you doing?"

Nived smiles evilly.

"What are you doing? Tell me!" Chun-Li screams. Nived doesn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Chun-Li looks worried. The Sun Crest suddenly starts to float, catching Chun-Li and Nived's attention. Nived starts to laugh and the Sun Crest shoots up in the sky.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead- 

A blinding light suddenly catches the heroes' attention. They turn to see the Sun Crest floating up from the Pyramid of the Sun. They then turn around to see the Moon Crest floating up from the Pyramid of the Moon. Both crests twirl together and go slamming at each other in the midst, shattering into million stars and lights. The heroes fall over in reaction to the clash. Everything was moving and rocking violently. An earthquake has occurred.

"What's going on?" Pit yells.

"It's an earthquake! Quick! Let's take cover!" Snake yelled.

-Pyramid of the Sun-

The earthquake hit Chun-Li and Nived as well. Everything starts to move violently.

"Drew! What have you done?" Chun-Li yells through the noise.

"Drew is dead. The name is now Nived!" Nived starts to laugh. Chun-Li looks horrified.

* * *

-Pyramid of the Moon- 

The earthquake hit the smashers and everything starts to move violently.

"What's happening?" Mario yells through the quake.

"This is bad!" Mewtwo exclaims, "Fox has released the Moon Crest but this wasn't suppose to happen!"

"What do you mean?" Fox exclaims.

"Looks like somebody unleashed the Sun Crest at the same time you did!" Mewtwo blurts, "This is no ordinary earthquake we're experiencing! We're going to die!"

Mario, Fox and Pikachu look in panic.

* * *

Next…_Chapter 8_

* * *

-An earthquake strikes the world. 

-Someone dies after getting caught in the detonation.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, the character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

The demon side of Drew Devin, **_Nived Werd._**

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

The Smash Orb, aka The Orb of the Once-Almighty. With that antique stone, one could move the stars, create land and water, harness power from within, and can even control time and galaxy itself, making wish and dream come true. A dark mage once possessed this antique and used it to overthrow the entire universe. During that tragic day, he took over the world by destroying all planets, even Earth, to the Sun. That time was known as "End of the Universe" A millennium has passed since that day and the Smash Orb has returned to its altar. But who has their eyes set on this destructive stone this time?

:: Chapter 8:

-Cairo Hospital-

"Speak, Zelda! What has happened to Lady Peach?" Lenji pressures the princess. The princess keeps quiet. Dr. Mario goes to stand in the middle of the room, "All of you, will you chill? The princess is in a lot of pain. Let's not pressure her."

"It's okay, Dr. Mario." Zelda begins, "I will speak."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Mario asks. Zelda nods. "Positive. I believe they want the truth."

* * *

-Giza Altar-

Peach stares uncomfortably at the dark coffin inside the Great Pyramid. She slowly walks toward it.

"Hurry it up, Evil's Daughter." Bison pressures her, "You're wasting precious time here!"

Peach looks at Bison then looks back at the dark coffin. She arrives at the dark coffin and lays her hand on it. She closes her eyes. Her hand starts to glow.

"LADY PEACH! STOP!" Ryu and Ken let out a warning shout.

Peach turns to face Ken and Ryu. Bison also turns to face the duo.

* * *

-Avenue of the Dead-

The entire land in the Avenue tremors like mad. The smashers and the Capcom couldn't stand still. They attempt to run for refuge but the earthquake makes them woozy as if everything was spinning to their eyes out-of-controllably.

"What is happening?" Pit exclaims.

"This is no regular earthquake!" Link says.

Kirby looks up and points, "Gaah!" he gasps.

Everyone looks up to watch a large black hole stretching the sky. A wind begins to pull the smashers from the hole like a giant vacuum whilst the quake was still crackling.

"This is really no regular earthquake!" Charlie exclaims.

"WATCH OUT!!" ZS Samus let out a warning cry. The entire gang looks up and everything flashes out before their eyes.

-Pyramid of the Moon-

"What do you mean we're going to die?!" Mario exclaims through the growling of the quake.

"It means it's the end of us all. This earthquake was meant to wipe the world out." Mewtwo says.

"We're doomed!" Fox exclaims.

"PIKA!" Pikachu let out a warning cry. The entire gang looks up and everything flashes out before their eyes.

-Pyramid of the Sun-

"What do you mean Drew is dead?" Chun-Li yells through the roaring of the earthquake, "What are you?"

"Let just say that I'm your worst nightmare." Nived smiles evilly.

A crack from above catches Chun-Li and Nived's attentions; they look up and watches the ceiling plunging on them.

* * *

-Cairo Hospital-

"I believe you want the truth, so there it is." Zelda takes a deep breath and as she's about to let it all out, the earthquake tremors.

"What's happening?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Where does this earthquake come from?" Morphio says.

An alarmed nurse rushes to Dr. Mario, "Doctor! We must evacuate the hospital!"

"How are the patients?" Dr. Mario asks.

"They're leaving the hospital as we speak. So are the staffs. Doctor," she shook her head, "There's a slim chance that we might make it out alive. The earthquake came as a surprise and the foundation is crumbling as we speak."

"Then let's stop speaking and let's vamoose out of here!" Dr. Mario exclaims. The moment they were about to step out of the room, the quake ripped part of the ceiling off like a stick and collapsed on Zelda.

"No! Zelda!" Roy exclaims.

"She won't make it. Let's get out of here!" Ichiju proposes. They turn to leave but the rest of the ceiling rips and crashes on them in addition to blocking the road.

* * *

-Giza Altar-

"LADY PEACH! STOP!" Ryu and Ken let out a warning shout.

Peach turns to face Ken and Ryu. Bison also turns to face the duo. Bison smiles, "You've come too late my friends. Soon, pretty soon, the Smash Orb will come to my hands thanks to your precious daughter of all evils."

Peach smiles, "You can call me precious but you can call yourself sucker."

Bison turns to face Peach, "What does that suppose to mean?" he looks at her with bitterness. Peach steps away from the opened dark casket. Bison approaches the casket and looks. He saw bones and a skull draped in spider webs. Bison frantically digs through all of the bones out of the casket, "What's going on here? What's the meaning of this?" Bison turns to face Peach in horror, "Where is the Smash Orb?"

"What Smash Orb?" Peach asks with a puzzled expression. Ryu and Ken smile. It seems the deadly treasure was nowhere near or in the coffin. Bison turns red. He picks up the dark coffin and flings it to a wall, "MINDLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" He growls.

The earthquake suddenly starts to trigger and everything starts to shake. Peach, Ryu and Ken look around frantically.

"What's going on?" Ryu said through the roaring of the quake.

"Earthquake!" Ken exclaims.

"Help me!" Peach runs to Ryu and Ken, but a huge rock flew from the ceiling and drops hard between the boys and the princess, blocking their roads.

"HELP!" Peach yells.

"Lady Peach!" Ryu and Ken shouts.

"This earthquake is going to take us all out at any second." Bison examines the pyramid's foundation being unsteady to survive the quake. He yells, "BUT IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

The ceiling starts to crack and everyone in the room scream at the top of their lungs until the big cave-in.

* * *

Here's a recap of what has happened to everyone involved in this story as we've entered a new year.

The story started with Ryu and Ken, with aid of the United Air Force members Guile, Charlie, Chun-Li and Drew Devin, being sent to Cairo, Egypt on a dangerous search to retrieve an important artifact known as the Smash Orb. Ryu and Ken soon disappeared from the radar and were branded missing. And so the Air Force gang joins force with Solid Snake and his comrade Kane to further the search for the Smash Orb. Formally, their plan was to trace back the whereabouts of Ryu and Ken, but Snake believed that both fighters can do this on their own. Elsewhere, the following smashers—Mario, Fox, Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Samus, ZS Samus, Pit, and Meta-Knight were called from the Smash Base by Azul and were given the exact same mission as Ryu and Ken to retrieve the Smash Orb and to bring it to him as soon as possible. Azul, being a wise demonic creature pinpointed the location of the magic artifact in Mexico instead of Egypt, sending the Smashers to the country's capital, their first stop being the Mexican National Palace, where the Smashers recruited Mewtwo and his bodyguard Icecap and it being exactly the desired location for the Air Force members to search the Orb.

Mario and Fox found clues from a dark coffin painting relating to the Smash Orb's location. Ecstatic of the finding, Mario dragged Fox with him to the Teotihuacán Civilization: the alleged location of the artifact. Following them were Drew and Chun-Li.

At that moment, Kane was strolling around the President's Garden until Mewtwo and Icecap entered the garden as well. Mewtwo and Icecap talked for a bit, until Icecap mentioned the Smash Orb, which caused Kane to get into the conversation. Mewtwo spoke a bit about the Smash Orb but does mention Icecap that he had plans in mind once he got hold the orb. Mewtwo then saw the smashers leaving the National Palace in search of Mario and Fox and quickly decide to follow. Kane ran back inside the National Palace to warn Guile and Charlie that he has found something but realized that they were gone too and so he warned Snake.

Mario and Fox entered the Pyramid of the Moon. After traveling around the pyramid a bit, they came across a dead end. There, they began to hear noises, fearing that someone was following them. That someone was only their smasher fellow: Pikachu. Mewtwo came into view as well, this time without Icecap. Mewtwo volunteered to lead them deep into the Pyramid and there they came across a moon-shaped crest which they accidentally activate.

Chun-Li and Drew have separated while the duo were chasing after Fox and Mario. Drew was ahead Chun-Li and assuming that Mario and Fox entered one of the pyramids, decided to enter one of these pyramids. Chun-Li followed and this is when they separated. They found themselves inside the Pyramid of the Sun. Chun-Li traveled around the pyramid, searching for his friend. She came across the exit and saw Guile, Charlie, and the Smashers, but made no comment and continued on. She continued to travel until she met something or someone. It was a huge spider. She fought the spider and sent it outside with a kick. She continued further on her search to find Drew. Drew, at that time, came across a strange area with a platform surrounded by a gap of bottomless pit between the walls and that platform. He took a step in the room and a rain of skulls fell from the ceiling. He examined a faceless skull and suddenly the skull began to float. Through the skull came a wave of crying, seeking help, including that of Ingrid confronting Mewtwo like in her vision. The frightened Drew almost fell deep into the bottomless pit. He managed to come back to the platform but before he got the chance to set foot on it, he came face-to-face with Akuma. Akuma and Drew fought until Drew lost most of his energy and transformed into his alter ego of darkness: Nived Werd. Nived, with a single blow, sent Akuma to oblivion and continued on deep into the Pyramid of the Sun and unlocked the sun-shaped crest in front of Chun-Li who believed to have found her friend at last.

Link, Kirby, Meta-Knight, Pit and ZS Samus ended up at the Avenue of the Dead. Night fell at the famous Teotihuacán square and the smashers began to worry about Mario and Fox. They immediately saw Guile and Charlie and upon introduction, they claimed to be officers of the law. But after listening to their story that they were missing important numbers to the team, they introduced themselves as Guile and Charlie. The team decided to join force to find their missing ones. Snake and Kane later joined the gang and took notice of uneasy findings: two dead bodies had fallen from the Pyramid of the Sun. In the end, a moon-shaped crest and a sun-shaped crest took their appearance and triggered a shattering earthquake that altered time.

The second part of the story focused on a group of unusual travelers in Egypt, the place Ryu and Ken are allegedly missing. Exactly at that moment, Peach, Ichiju Zero, and Roy traveled in the desert to find Midnight and Lenji. But in failure of reaching in time, they fell in a quicksand and found themselves inside a chamber with various scribbling and paintings, including the painting of a woman who looked like Peach. Peach's contact with the painting caused ripples, but did not affect Ichiju and Roy. Sheik revealed to the trio that that painting, Peach, and the Great Pyramid of Giza she showed them, are all connected to the Smash Orb and the alleged daughter of the Great Magician responsible for the end of the universe (hence, the woman in the painting). He warned Peach to flee Egypt (the place they were located at) and never to show her face again, unless it meant the end of the universe again. The reluctant Peach agreed but made a deal to Sheik that she would want to find Midnight and Lenji firsthand. Sheik was about to escort Peach, Ichiju Zero, and Roy to the desert to find the duo when Roy accidentally stepped on an uneven floor plaque, causing the ruins to be completely destroyed, separating the gang.

Meanwhile, the story switched to Midnight and Lenji, two rivals who hate each other's skills. They are willing to do anything to see who's stronger, including killing each other. During their brawl, they heard Peach's scream before encountering Akuma before chancing it. Akuma's presence triggered an all-out bloody battle between the trios as Akuma demanded the location of the Smash Orb. The brawl lasted thirty minutes until a mysterious monk interrupted, practically begging Akuma to stop this fight. Akuma listened to the monk, warned the duo and left. The monk revealed himself as Morphio, Midnight's son. Morphio told them that he only came into view to save their lives. He also came to prove that he found Ichiju Zero, Roy and an unknown princess (Zelda) unconscious and were taken care of at a Cairo hospital and Peach was missing. The gang went to Cairo to see if they are all right. They reached the hospital and discovered a princess at the hospital. The princess is Zelda, and Dr. Mario, the doctor in charge of treating Roy and Ichiju, revealed that Zelda was Sheik. Morphio, Midnight, Lenji, Ichiju, Morphio and Roy pressures Zelda into revealing the whereabouts of Peach. Zelda was reluctant at first but the moment she was about to reveal the truth, the earthquake caused by the forbidden magic Mewtwo and Nived unleashed in Mexico interrupted in a great way and killed many, including Zelda.

Elsewhere, Ryu and Ken woke up in a dungeon, enchained on a wall, with Wario as their guard. Wario called up the Dolls and have them torture the two heroes. Wario, in an attempt to push a button on a remote he got himself, noticed the whole wall was crumbling. The ceiling broke and fell on him. On top of the broken ceiling was the unconscious body of Peach. Ryu and Ken were shocked to see Peach in front of them. The Dolls proposed they will take Peach to M. Bison, but not without Ryu and Ken's objections. The duo escaped from their prison and fled with Peach. They go up one floor and found themselves inside the Great Pyramid of Giza. The pyramid Sheik mentioned to Peach earlier. Ryu and Ken were still shocked to see they were actually in the same area they first began their adventure. Peach woke up and thanks Ryu and Ken for saving them, but insist she would leave the place. Ryu and Ken said otherwise and were willing to protect Peach. Meanwhile, Bison came to the prison and lashed out at Wario for his errors. As he was about to give him the penalty, a psycho ball into his face, Cammy, one of the Dolls told Bison that they have found Peach and that she was with Ryu and Ken. The Dolls and Bison both considered Peach as Evil's daughter. Bison decided to go look for her in person and required no attention. He found Peach by cornering Ryu and Ken and used her to open the dark casket located deep in the Pyramid. To his surprise, the Smash Orb was not in the coffin, only the remaining of a dead corpse. At that moment, the earthquake from Mexico triggered and took the lives of everyone in the pyramid.

Other side stories includes the high speed chase to save a young visionary Keliatia; another visionary seeing into the future her encounter with Mewtwo; and Azul's prediction of the forbidden magic.

About three people died before and during the big earthquake. Now that it has come to an end, what has happened to the rest of our gang: our fellow Smashers, Capcom, and OCs? Find out…

* * *

Next…_Chapter 9_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow__ and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian  
_ Demon halfling **_Zyirth _**-- _Zyirth__  
_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, the character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

Curious and dashingly headstrong young adult, **_Jason Sparks. _**(He replaced **Drew Devin.**)

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

As it turns out, the Forbidden Magic of the Sun and the Moon Crest has invited the entire world into an alternate universe: 800 years from now and counting. New York City, 2900. It is close to the end of another millennium and the world has changed since then. America has taken over the entire world, and the only countries left independent are the islands. However, the Smash Orb remains missing. What other mystery does this plot can unfold regarding the holy orb, the Forbidden Magic and the Future Era? 

:: Chapter 9:

A beautiful blond lady, about 5'10, was walking down an alley and ended up entering through a dark secluded area. She felt lost. She felt scared. A bat flew right about her, frightening her to look back but saw nothing suspicious. She slowly paced onward, looking around in curiosity…until she saw it.

Right in front of her, it lay untouched—the smash orb. Like a glistening ocean and sky moving around inside, the orb glow a radiant blue. Suddenly the ocean light swirled into a blast of red and fiery light, like a volcano mixed with the sun. She got curious and approached the Orb. Before she had the chance to lean and pick up the Orb, her whole body went numb. She felt someone behind her. It was a man, concealed in a leather jacket over a black sweater, with black pants and shoes. The man wore a black sky mask.

The man breathed heavily. His stern black eyes were possessed of pure evil. The woman uttered short gasps. Something was between the man and her. Something else. Something sharp. It was a knife, nailed on her back. The woman went down on her knees then flat on her face. She was dead.

* * *

-Studio Zero- 

At the border of New York City, adjacent to the island of Lady Liberty, stands a fifty-foot glass building created with today's technology…actually, the future's technology. Studio Zero is the name of the building. It is no ordinary building. It has enterprises and businesses, mixed with duplex apartments and many other. What is amazing about this building is that it is on direct contact with ground transportation and sky transportation. The cars in the future are flying ones, known either as Air Mobiles or Sky Cars. At the top of the building is a penthouse, where Captain Falcon lives. The walls are painted in white and the windows and glass doors to the balcony are widescreen, displaying fantastic views of Future NYC.

Rick Wheeler stares at the meteorologist on a wide screen, XD-HD-LCD television, who was predicting yet another 60 chance of rain, as he is chopping on lettuces and veggies at a ridiculously high speed.

_Jab!_

"Ow!" Rick withdraws from the cutting board and drops his knife to lick his index finger, injured from a cut, "son of a—!"

"Hey, Rick." comes the voice of Mario from a far left room behind the kitchen counter that lead to a series of stairs.

"Hey, Mario." Rick sighs, "Yeah, I don't think I can cook breakfast this morning."

"Again?" Mario goes to Rick's cutting board to take care of the lettuces, "That's the seventh time this week." Mario complains, "First the chicken and now this over and over?"

"I guess I'm not a real good cook." Rick goes to wash his hands down the sink before going to the First Aid Kit cabinet. "C4 Cabinet." He says and the cabinet opens up by itself, revealing the kit. He picks it up and leaves. The cabinet closes by itself.

"Is C. Falcon here?" Mario asks.

"He had to leave early. Something's up at the police station." Rick replies, "Are the others sleeping?"

"Yeah, they are." Mario responds, "Luigi, Chun-Li, Guile, Slith, and Keliatia. Things have been…" Mario pauses uncomfortably. He doesn't have the courage or the gut to say anything else.

"Drastic, heh?" Rick adds.

"I'm serious!" Mario proclaims, "How did we end up here? In a new…new… it's like we took this big leap, y'know?"

Rick goes to sit at the sitting room to take care of his injury, "You sure it's not your imagination running you tricks?" he asks as he peels off a bandage.

"If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't be talking about it." Mario says.

THIS IS DAN SAWYER FROM KTO CHANNEL 9 COVERING BREAKING NEWS THIS MORNING. A BRUTAL MURDER HAS ENFOLDED LAST NIGHT AT THE CITY'S KRAD ALLEY ABOUT A 20 YEARS OLD BLONDE FEMALE. POLICE HASN'T RELEASED THE NAME OF THE VICTIM YET HOWEVER A PRIME WITNESS CLAIM THAT SHE WAS BRUTALLY STABBED TO PREVENT HER FROM REACHING A MYSTERIOUS STONE. KTO INVESTIGATOR BRANDA VALOIR HAS MORE TO THE STORY.

Rick shook his head, "Crime these days. Just last week, a family was run over by a drunken skydriver and no one, not even the driver, survived."

"Oh my god." Mario gasps.

"I know! Who could be sick enough to do such thing?" Rick replied.

Mario shakes his head, "No, no, no. That murder. All that for a stone?" he turns to face Rick, "Do you know what this means?"

* * *

-NY Police Bureau- 

Inside the Chief of Police's Bureau, Chris Redfield stands speechless facing the Chief's furnished desk. It has been a half an hour since news of the woman's murder reached the media.

"Me?" he finally asks, "you wish for me to be part of the investigation?"

"With your training reaching new heights and your keen eye, you can do it, Officer." The Chief says, "Now, you are aware of your first task, right?"

Chris nods proudly, "Yes sir. Me and my crew are going to locate our murder witness. It won't be a piece of cake if that killer is out there doing this entire thing to hide a stone."

"Speaking of your crew, where are they this morning?" The chief looks around.

"Oh." Chris looks nervous, "They are running a little late, sir."

The door swing open and Samus, Fox and Kane storm in like a clumsy trio. They promptly adjust their uniforms; fix up their badges at proper positions, correct their hats, tighten their belt of arms, and fasten the loose laces of their boots before standing still and raising their hands in salute.

"Sir! We're here to follow your orders, sir!" They say in chorus.

The chief tightens his face. He doesn't look happy. Samus nervously smile and wave at him, "Oh, hi Chief, Sir!"

"We apologize for making you make that face." Fox mentions the grimace the Chief was making, "Our alarm didn't go off as planned. You should blame it."

"Yeah." Kane agrees, "And technically, it's my fault. I wasted everyone's time by making everyone egg Florentine and took attempts to make it perfect. With no rush but of a sunshine smile."

"The only sunshine smile you're going to get is you three getting suspended from the police force permanently." The chief threatens, "That's the fourteenth time you three are late!"

The three hang their heads down, "We're sorry." They say. Chris looks even more embarrassed.

"Now." The chief continues, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm expecting all of you to put all of your effort on this investigation regarding this murdered female. You all still remember your first task, no?"

The trio doesn't know how to respond. Chris nods and responds for them, "Yes sir, we do." The trio quickly nods as well. The chief stare at them one more time, before responding, "Great. Off you go."

Chris, Fox, Samus, and Kane turn to leave when the Chief calls on Samus. "Officer Aran. This is Planet Earth, not Planet of the Apes."

Samus stutters, "I… I'm sorry, Chief. What…"

"I would appreciate it if you pull off that bucket from your head."

"Oh! Right!" Samus quickly removes her helmet to reveal her blond beauty, "I'm sorry, chief. It won't happen…" she clears he throat "…again."

She leaves, unaware that the chief was staring at her, hypnotized. She closes the door behind her.

"Remind me again, Chris, what was our mission?" Fox asks Chris.

Chris sighs, "It's not a mission, it's an investigation. Man, you guys are slow!"

"I think we're supposed to investigate a murder, right?" Kane asks.

"Right." Chris clarifies, "And the crime scene was at Old NY's Back alley, near Jay's bar."

Samus looks around, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's up, Samus?" Fox asks.

"Oh, nothing, guys." Samus uncomfortably shakes her head, "it's just that…I'm being stared at."

The crew watches almost every male in the department staring at Samus, like they were hypnotized.

* * *

Because the woman's murder created yet another buzz in NYC year 2900, everyone began to talk about it. Although they made sure not to meddle in too much, one teenager was determined to get involved into this. 

Jason Sparks has always been intrigued by these crime scenes. The 19-year old blond was the charismatic, most popular guy in NYU. He always sports the coolest outfits: today it was a blue checkered shirt over a long white tee, dark-blue beach shorts accented in flowers by the waist and a pair of ruggedly Timberland Oxfords shoes.

He came into the crime site in the afternoon and looks around to see if anyone was watching. Not a soul. As Chris mentioned, the crime site was at the back alley of Old NY near Jay's bar, and there was a lot of people passing by the alley on daylight. However since the murder, no one had stepped foot there, except Jason.

Jason slips underneath the yellow ribbon to take a look at the ground the woman fell on the moment she was murdered. He reaches to touch the soil but a footstep on solid ground catches his attention. He watches a shadowy figure slip into a narrow pathway.

"Hey, you!" he goes to its pursuit, that is until the figure drowns into the darkness of the narrow path. Jason starts getting nervous. He looks around the darkness sternly and vigilantly, he pulls a gun from his shorts and aim. He realizes that he was now in a hot seat going after prime suspects or real criminals; especially with no police skills.

He finally sees a small light. The light leads him to an empty old hollow. Planks and woods were together like fences, revealing only narrow sight of outside; the ground had a lot of rocks and was a little sandier, with about a decent number of used bones and meats growing from it, probably left by stray dogs as their buried treasure. There were also crates and boxes at the right side of the cavern Jason was turning to look.

Jason feels a big lump on his throat. Still aiming his gun, he approaches the crates, "All right." He manages to sound gutsy, "I know you're hiding there, criminal. Show yourself!"

He is now about three feet from the crates. He knocks them down with a kick then backs away a bit, ready to pull the trigger. He sees no one. His nerves start to go down. There was nobody here.

He turns around to see a light shining underneath some of the sands. Curiously, he lowers his weapon then kneels to dig up the sands. In awe, he sees the marvel, the unexpected. He sees the Smash Orb, shining in front of him at full glory.

"Whoa," he breathes.

He reaches to touch it but then something catches him: his conscious. Don't touch it. It's that same cursed stone that killed the woman at the alley. He stands back up and withdraws from the stone.

"Hello, Jason." A raw, desiccated voice calls behind him. Jason turns around to see a man with gleaming eyes that lacks both pupils and irises, floating in an eerie grace. The figure is sporting red general military attire with white shoulder plates, a dark-blue cape dancing as he is floating, and a cap with a skull on it.

Jason freezes at the sight of the man, "What the—!"

_WHAM! _

The teen collapses on his knees then on the ground. He's unconscious. Standing behind him is another shadowy figure. The figure reveals himself as the assassin who killed the woman.

The assassin breathes in anger at the sight of the teen's unconscious body. He flips open his pocket knife and approaches Jason. The man in cape descends to the ground, approaches the assassin, and grabs his wrist.

"You don't want to do that." The man in cape says, "We had a deal, remember?"

The figure exposes his face as he goes head-to-head with the assassin. It's Bison. The assassin let out a creepy sigh, closes his pocket knife and puts it away.

"Good. Now, help me out with our captive." M. Bison snaps his finger and the Smash Orb disappears in a glistening light.

* * *

Next…_Chapter 10_

* * *

-A fortune-teller reveals an unpleasant future. 

-Luigi proposes to look for a way back into the present.

-Rick receives an unexpected visit.

-Sakura asks Ryu to be a guest at her school for a project about true heroes.

-A demon Halfling takes a thrilling appearance.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** The following characters belong to their respective creators: Nintendo and Capcom.

The following settings are all actual real-life places.

The following original characters are creativities of the readers reading this story, and therefore, belong to them and them alone. These readers are also writers. These original characters will not to be used at any rate unless by their written approval.

Here's the list of the original characters sent by writers who are reading this story (sorted alphabetically):

The creature of unknowingly evilness**_ Azul _**-- _Nicodareus_  
The Mobian polar bear_ **Icecap **_-- _Nobuo Aaron_  
The focused psychic fighter **_Ichiju Zero _**-- _Shadow Minamoto_  
The cool, calm, emotionless fighter **_Kane _** -- _Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven_  
The passionate, yet rebellious teenage future seeker **_Keliatia (Keli) _**-- _x Flames of Ice x_  
The polar arm man **_Lenji _**-- _Enigmais_  
The neutral darkness wielder of Hyrule **_Midnight _**and his bodiless son **Morphio**-- _Midnari_  
The traveling swordsman **_Slith _**-- _El Xian_  
Demon halfling **_Zyirth_** -- _Zyirth_

In addition to original characters, one original character is my only creativity for the story, therefore, the character belong to me. I may be able to add some more of my original characters as the story progresses.

Curious and dashingly headstrong teen, **_Jason Sparks_**

**_This chapter marks the end of the characters' invitation. No more original character, even my own, will be invited at this point. Sorry. _**

Now onto the story.

* * *

Smash Bros. Capcom - Expedition

* * *

As it turns out, the Forbidden Magic of the Sun and the Moon Crest has invited the entire world into an alternate universe: 800 years from now and counting. New York City, 2900. It is close to the end of another millennium and the world has changed since then. America has taken over the entire world, and the only countries left independent are the islands. However, the Smash Orb remains missing. What other mystery does this plot can unfold regarding the holy orb, the Forbidden Magic and the Future Era? 

:: Chapter 10:

-Tent of Fortunes-

Two figures are staring at each other. Well, not completely staring. They are staring at a crystal ball. The one who sat to the left of the table was the fortune teller: an old woman wearing a large indigo colored druid cloak. Her visitor was of a Halfling race. A medium-built demon Halfling with some muscles and dark hair, a pair of pants and shirt, all tattered an worn out, to match the color black and crimson all over, beneath a dark hooded cloak. He also sported some standard boots and plate gauntlets.

His silver-blue eyes stare coldly and impatiently at the crystal ball. The crystal ball begins to shine. He jumps a bit in reaction. He looks back at the old crone, "Is it working? What are you seeing?"

"Patience, my old demon Zyirth." The woman calls him, "The crystal ball's only generating the future. It'll take another two."

Zyirth slams his hands on the table, "I don't have time for another two!!" he snaps, "And don't call me a demon! I may look like a demon but I'm not! That asshole turned me into one!"

"Oh, watch your language now, dear."

Zyirth sat down on his chair, not saying anything else.

"By the way, let's find a way to make time fly. What is your real name, dear?" the fortune witch asks.

"It's none of your business." Zyirth mutters.

"Well, you do have a real name no?"

"It's Zyirth!"

The old crone shakes her head, "No, it's not."

"And I say yes it is! Don't make me sent you into Void."

"I'm a witch. We travel inter-dimensionally too."

"So what's your point?"

"You know my point."

"Can we just get back to the fortune?"

The crystal ball shines again, catching the bickering duo's attention. The fortune witch cringes, "Oh…"

"What?"

"The one you're looking for. The ancient demon."

"Is it here?"

The witch turns to look at him.

* * *

-New York City Central Park- 

The futuristic Central park of New York City hover the skies with the tallest Manhattan skyscrapers. There were a lot of people at the park at this time of day having fun, having a picnic, and doing much other stuffs.

Sakura Kasugano and Karin Kanzuki are taking a stroll at that park until they stop their tracks. Sakura looks at a distance and sees a man she quickly recognizes.

"Ohm gosh, Karin. Look who's there, sitting at the rock on the waterfall?" Sakura exclaims.

Karin looks over the distance as well. She also recognizes the man at the waterfall "Is that Ryu?"

"It's totally him!"

Ryu is at the waterfall, reminiscing the last moment before the release of the Forbidden Magic. He still could picture Princess Peach's panicked face as the Pyramid of Giza's foundation was crumbling and everything went crashing down on them. At that moment, he believed he failed his duty and everyone died due to that. He failed to protect Princess Peach when he gave her his words. He failed to find the Smash Orb before evil reached its hand on it. His mission was a complete failure, and now he has ended up in the futuristic dimension of New York City and has no idea on how he got there.

One thing he wanted is something (or someone) to catch his attention and cheer him up, but nothing will.

"Hey Ryu!"

Ryu jumps. Sakura is standing besides him, smiling.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Ryu responds, trying to smile back at the cheery NYU student. From the look on Sakura's face, he felt that he had just conjured her in his last thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

She really did sound cheerful, Ryu thought. "I'm just relaxing." He says.

"Anyway, I'm here with my friend Karin. We're trying to find someone who will help us on a school project, and you're our last-minute hope." She says.

* * *

-Studio Zero- 

POLICE IS STILL UNDER INVESTIGATION OF THE BRUTAL MURDER OF A 20-YEARS OLD BLONDE FEMALE AT THE CITY'S KRAD ALLEY LAST NIGHT.

Luigi, Guile, Chun-Li, Slith and Keliatia are glued at the news report on the TV screen with Mario and Rick.

"How can someone innocent be killed because of a stone?" Keli says.

"It's not just any stone. It's the Smash Orb." Mario exclaims.

"How can you be so sure?" Luigi asks, "Did they describe the stone on the news?"

"They said mysterious stone. And then they claim to have a witness to this murder." Mario says. Before long, something dings his mind—an idea perhaps, "Wait a minute… the witness! That's it!"

"What are you thinking?" Slith asked.

"I'm thinking that we should head down the police station and find the prime witness!"

Luigi shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"What do you mean 'No, no, no, no, no, no.'?"

"By that, I mean no way!" Luigi exclaimed, "Putting our nose into this business is NONE of our business! You got that business?"

* * *

-Alley- 

Chris, Fox, Samus and Kane exit from their patrol car to enter the crime area, the Old NY's back Krad Alley near Jay's bar. They step over the crime scene to examine the ground where the woman fell the moment she got stabbed.

They pull some medical gloves, some CSI equipments and off they were on their job.

"Samus," Chris faces her, "Could you be the lookout?"

"Sure. Why not," Samus replies sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" Chris explains, "Sure you're blonde and beautiful, but you're tough."

Fox hears something blaring on the police radio and goes to listen. Samus, Kane and Chris are still looking around for clues. Kane kneels down and takes a small piece of rock. He blows on the rock, and it reveals something on the rock—a bloodstain.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Chris asks.

"You guys may not know this but I have powers of the invisibility." Kane explains, "Here, look at this."

Chris pulls a magnifier eyeglass, wears it and takes the stained stone from Kane to further examine it, "The woman's blood, just as I thought."

"Hey! Look at this." Samus calls on Chris and Kane. Samus points to them something uneven on one part of the ground. It was a footprint. Two footprints.

"That must be our footprint, Samus." Kane says.

"Are you wearing Timberland Oxfords?" Samus counters. Kane and Chris look at their shoes styles: a pair of Nikes and Reeboks.

"Someone was here before us." Samus claims and Chris and Kane began looking a bit stern. Just then, Fox comes back to the trio, "I just got a call from the Police Station. We've identified our prime witness. His name is Jason Sparks and he's nineteen years old."

"Jason Sparks?" The trio replies.

Fox nods, "According to reports, he's fascinated by crime investigation. So he'll make a great asset to our investigation once we find him."

"Wait… did you say he's fascinated by crime investigation?" Chris asks.

Fox nods, "yeah."

Samus, Chris and Kane look a bit concern.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We found a footprint at the crime scene area." Samus said, "If what you say is true about Jason, then…"

The gang quickly knew what was going through each other's mind at this moment.

"We gotta find this Jason guy before it's too late." Chris said.

* * *

-Unknown- 

Jason wakes up blindfolded and his hands and legs were enchained to a chair, attached to a large pillar. He couldn't see anything. Everything was complete darkness, like he was completely blind, "H-hello? Is… anybody here?"

No response.

"Is anybody here?" he sounds panicked. Still no response. He takes a deep breath to suck up his fear. If he was in the middle of nowhere, blindfolded, he shouldn't be afraid. He should show no fright and guts.

"Okay, whoever you are. I know you did this to me! I know you tied me up here for a reason!"

Still no response. He still continues to shout, hoping that his captor is listening, "It's that same reason that happened last night. With that poor lady that you killed? Yeah, that's right. I know all about it."

Unaware to Jason, M. Bison is watching him like what he thought could be his demise through a window from outside the prisoner's room: a dark dusted cell with no bars but a locked metal well-secured door. Inside the cell, there was no door. It was walls everywhere, and a pillar at the center, where Jason was chained up.

M. Bison suddenly hears a creepy laugh.

"Oh, I can't wait for that moment to come. How about you, Bison?" a creepy voice speaks after the laugh.

M. Bison doesn't bother to look behind him to face the figure. He begins to speak, "You speak of rituals again, and I will know."

"You will know what?" says the unknown figure.

M. Bison faces the figure. The figure was a half-man/half-woman creature fashioned in a rather disproportioned costume. He she (or it) is slim build. Its left half—the male side—wears a half a black tuxedo, pants and a shoe, has a jet black short hairstyle that covers its ear; and its right half—the female side—wears half a red blouse with matching skirt and high heel and has a white-colored wavy hairstyle. The creature sported a half-man/half-woman mask.

"I will know that you're about to break our deal." M. Bison narrows its white eyes, "this kid must be kept alive until our enemies closes in."

The half-gender creature, boiling in anger, approaches Bison, "I don't have time for those halfwits to close in! This kid must die! It is part of our ritual!"

"Ritual, Smitual! I want the ritual to happen too, but not now, capiche?" M. Bison bellows.

The half-gender creature and Bison are at each other's face now. The half-gender creature steps back and start to walk around Bison, "You know, Bison." He begins, "Remember what happened in the Great Pyramid of Giza? Remember when everything started to shake?"

Bison doesn't respond. The creature goes on, "A Forbidden Magic has been unleashed. Now, with that traveling the air, anyone can travel inter-dimensionally. And it's not just that, _anyone_ can use it. Even mortals. And I am one."

"You're no mortal. You're a demon, trying to steal my place as great evil ever." Bison replies.

"IF you were that really evil, you would have accepted my offer in going on with the ritual."

"And IF you are patient, you will understand why I want this kid still alive." Bison snaps his finger. The Smash Orb descends from out of nowhere. The creature stares at the Orb, tempted to reach and touch it, "Ohh… such beauty, even surpassing diamond and gold…"

M. Bison telepathically slaps the creature's hand away from the Orb, "Don't touch it. This Orb is building on a vision here. It will tell us our future, and the reason why I'm doing this."

The half-creature watch the Orb. The Orb brought up a picture of a city in ruins: skyscrapers half ripped, broken windows, and even burnt walls block abandoned roads and avenues. A giant smoke is starting to clear up, revealing a panicked girl: Ingrid. Her eyes stares straight at the half-gender creature from the Smash Orb, and begins to speak as if addressing to it, "I won't let you get back on your path of destruction! I will stop you whenever I can, even if I die!"

"Even if you die, eh?" the half-creature responds in glee.

The Smash Orb shut off the picture of Ingrid before fading into nothingness. The half-gender looks back at Bison, "Maybe we do need to wait a little longer."

M. Bison smiles, "That's more like it."

The half-gender looks through the window at the still panicked Jason, demurring about the assassin's wrongdoings.

"So how much longer until he's no more?" the half-gender asks.

"Like I say, once our enemies closes in. That is, once the whole world knows that NYPD's prime suspect and NYU's popular jock is missing that is."

"Let's have a visit with our captor, shall we?" The half-gender proposes.

"You go right ahead." Bison says, "I have a few matters to make in my own hands."

M. Bison disappears. The half-gender chuckles, "Like I will listen to you, Shadoloo's finest. Me and my army of Smash demons, we are unstoppable."

The half-gender creature extends its female palm toward the secure door and it opens by itself. The creature enters the room. Jason hears the sound of the creature's high heel and tux shoe clacking on the floor. Sweat drips on his forehead as the creature flashes open a pocket knife, similar to that of the assassin.

"Wh-who are you?" Jason asks, "What do you want, man?"

* * *

-New York City Central Park- 

"And what project is that, it had to reach up to me at the last-minute?" Ryu asks Sakura.

"It's a project on true heroes." Sakura smiles.

Ryu looks away. He didn't want to hear anything about true heroism since the incident back in Egypt "years" ago, "Sorry, not interested. Even if it's last minute."

"What do you mean you're not interested?" Karin steps in, "You have to do it?"

"Yeah." Sakura replies, "Many of our pupils took great heroes like… err… George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, MLK…"

"Harriett Tubman, even Oprah Winfrey!" Karin exclaims.

"Yeah!" Sakura agrees.

Ryu looks up to Sakura, "So, you think of me as a hero?"

"Exactly."

Ryu looks away, "Still not interested."

"Come on, Ryu!" Sakura and Karin begin to whine.

"Look, guys. I know it's last-minute but I'm not interested and even if I was, I'm sure I wouldn't want to do it no matter what you say." Ryu explains.

"We'll get you discounts to the sushi bar at the Rockefeller Center." Sakura proposes.

Ryu jumps off the rock then faces the girls, "So when do we start?"

* * *

-Studio Zero- 

"Why is it none of our business?" Mario asks Luigi.

"Because this is police business!" Luigi responds to Mario, "Even if the Smash Orb is involved, why do we have to meddle?"

"We have to protect those who are innocent. Do you know what the Smash Orb can do to you once you're in possession of it? Once you touch it?"

"Yes, I know! You harness all of those powers. Powers of even the unimaginable. Godly powers." Luigi responds.

"But if that lands on some enemies' hands, we're done for." Mario explains.

"But why can we look at how we got into this place first? How we were warped into the Year two-thousand six something?"

"2900." Rick corrects.

"Whatever."

"You know, Luigi's right." Keli begins.

"Thank you." Luigi says.

"And Mario is too." Keli adds.

"Guh?!" Luigi gasps.

"Maybe, the Smash Orb caused us to be warped into the future. Maybe if we find the Smash Orb, we might find a way to get back into 2006."

"Actually, because of the time-warp, if we go back to 2006 at any month, it'll be like back to square one again: the chase, the crash…" Slith explains.

"The Mexican gallery… everything." Guile adds.

"So, basically, if we're to go back into the present, we should head back one year to 2007." Chun-Li explains.

"Okay, so technically, we should go back to the present." Mario says, "But from that, we need to get to the Police Station and get our butt involved in catching the Smash Orb. What do we say?"

"We say yeah." Everyone, except Luigi, put their hands together for that proposal. Luigi doesn't like the idea of a Smash Orb hunt. It wasn't because its police business, but because of something else. Something far greater than police business. Something of antagonism. But decides to go on with the proposal, "Sure. Why not?"

Just then, the doorbell rings. Rick goes to open the door and sees the figure standing in front. Immediately, he recognizes the figure, "Ingrid?"

* * *

-Old NY Back Krad Alley- 

Samus, Chris, Kane and Fox are back at the police patrol, searching for Jason Sparks on their database, and testing the DNA from the footprint they found to match whether it belongs to Jason or not. The computer is extremely slow.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Samus says.

"These computers are really slow. We should be more patient." Chris advises.

"Patience never suits me." Samus explains.

Finally, the database displays the result. The foursome exclaims, "Yes."

They look closer to the screen and it came at a big surprise.

"It's a match!" Fox exclaims.

"Jason was here." Kane says.

"Now we gotta find him! We need a game plan before we head out." Samus proposes, "How about Fox and I, we head out to the back alley to search for him while you two head out to the police station and look for further updates on his whereabouts in case Fox and I don't find him?"

"Perfect plan. Let's go then." Chris says.

* * *

-Unknown- 

"Wh-who are you?" Jason asks, "What do you want, man?"

"What do I want?" The half-gender creature repeats, "Now, you know what I want."

Jason shakes his head, "I don't know what you want, man!"

"You say that I did the things you accuse me of, correct?"

At that statement, Jason raised his voice, "So I was right, it's you! You're the one who killed that woman." He starts to struggle, hoping to break free,

The half-gender creature snaps its finger and the blindfold disappeared into dark dusts. Jason could see. He didn't know how the blindfold disappeared like that, but the moment he laid eyes on the half-gender creature, that thought was short-lived. He shudders a bit at the creature's presence but looks at him like he knew it, "Just as I thought. It _is _you."

The creature chuckles. Jason looks around, "Where am I? What is this place?"

The creature approaches Jason, "You're in the beginning of the end of your life… heartthrob." The creature sits on his lap and plants him a kiss. Jason struggles. The kiss lasted for a solid three seconds until Jason removes his face off the creature and spits on the floor.

The creature groans in pleasure, "Ohh… my. Aren't you a good kisser?"

"EWWWW, MAN!!!"

"Why, thank you."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? PUTTING THAT DISGUSTED FREAKING HALF-LIP ON ME?!?! YOU'RE SICK!!"

"Call me a freak again, and I will hurt you!"

"Try me." Jason headbutt the creature on the head. The creature jumps off Jason and recoils, holding its wounded head, "Ow…"

"Does that hurt?" Jason exclaims.

"You don't know the definition of hurt." The half-creature replies.

"And why do you think that?"

The half-creature threw a punch on Jason's face, then another, then another, then finishes with a flip kick. Jason bled from the forehead and the lip. He coughs.

"Does _that _hurt?" The half-creature asks.

Jason didn't respond. The half-creature continues, "Here am I, trying to give you full hospitality until the day of the ritual, and this is the thanks I get? Kids today are so rude."

"What ritual?" Jason raises an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you ask. That stone you saw before we kidnapped you. It senses those who are worthy of its power. People of a rather… brighter and healthier hair color."

"Blond people?"

"Blond, white-haired, gray… anything that is opposite of brown and dark. These figures are precious baits to the Smash Orb. And that female who you saw being murdered happens to be one."

"Oh my god."

"And guess what?" the creature eyeballs Jason; "… you happen to be one too. Thanks to Princess Peach, the so-called Evil's Daughter, and thanks to that blond woman, the time of golden jubilee is growing closer and closer. The time when I and my kinds will finally get the power we've longed for in the Smash Orb."

With these words, the creature breaks into laughter.

* * *

-Tent of Fortunes- 

There was an awkward silence between the fortune teller and Zyirth.

"So?" Zyirth says, hoping to get an answer from her.

"It's here." The witch responds to Zyirth.

"Where is it?"

"It's not here in New York at this moment."

"But you just said that it's here!"

"I know, but it will be here. The demon you seek will make its next move at the Manhattan University Hospital."

Zyirth looks confused, "Why would I look there?"

"Because of its bait: a blond mortal by the name of Ken Masters." The witch explains, "From what I'm seeing, the one you're looking for is after him."

* * *

-Rockefeller Square- 

Ken Masters leaves a jewelry store with an engagement ring on hand at the futuristic Rockefeller Square. Tonight is the night he is to propose to his girlfriend Eliza to marrying him. At that same moment, something occurs to him.

"I thought I was wed to Eliza back in the present. Coming to the future must have alternates all lives."

He looks up the sky, pondering, "I wonder what has happened to everyone."

Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a group of three to five gang members armed with strange weapons.

* * *

Next…_Chapter 11_

* * *

-Something unpleasant happens to Ken over the skies of New York City. 

-A demonic creature hovers over NYU.

-Ingrid warns Mario and others that they aren't safe.

-Captain Falcon takes his first appearance.

* * *


End file.
